Warriors of the Night
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Sequel to Angels of the Light! A new threat is killing girls from a rich family and Ryu has escaped from jail with help from Midori, Syaoran's former love! Time for another round between the Angels and Hell Dragons! SS! R&R PLZ!
1. The Angels Return!

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 1: The Angels Return!_**

**Sakura hummed happily as she walked towards Tokyo University. It's been a year since Ryu and Hell Dragons were sent to jail in Hong Kong and peace was brought to Tomoeda again. The Angels of the Light weren't gone; they were just taking a break until hell breaks loose again. "Sakura!" a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw her fiancé, Syaoran running towards her. Her lips curved into a smile. "Morning, Syaoran!" she greeted. Syaoran caught up to her, smiling. He took her into his arms and brushed his lips against hers. "Morning, Sakura." He said softly. Sakura giggled, feeling happier. It's been also a year since Syaoran proposed to her, and it made her really happy. They were gonna wait until they were done with college, since they're only in second year of college now. And they had to go Hong Kong to meet Syaoran's mother and sisters.**

"**Hey, did you hear the news? Terada-sensei transferred to Tokyo U to teach!" Syaoran said. Sakura gasped, her eyes went wide. "No way! Really!?" she asked. Syaoran nodded, grinning. "Cool! Rika is gonna be happier about school now." She laughed. Rika was a bit depressed since she wouldn't be able to see her fiancé as much anymore. Over the time being, Eriol went out and proposed to Tomoyo. Of course, Tomoyo was crying as she said "yes". Sakura was really happy for her. Right now, she wanted everything to be like this. Normal, no more fighting.**

"**Yo, Sakura!" Meiling waved as she approached them with Kiyoshi. "Hey Meiling! Hey Kiyoshi!" Sakura waved back. funny thing about Meiling is that even thought they're in college; she still hasn't changed her crazy-ass attitude. "Chiharu was askin' everyone if we all wanted to go out party tonight." Meiling informed Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura laughed. "Sure, I need some spirit in my blood after DAYS of sitting on my ass in class. I even think my ass's stiff!" she said.**

"**Great! Then, we'll all meet at Naoko's at 9:00 tonight!" Meiling grinned. Then, the bell rang. "Oh shit!!" they all cursed.**

"**We're so fuckin' late!" Sakura cried as they broke into a run towards the school building. "Later, Sakura!" Meiling shouted before going to the building behind the first one. Syaoran had the same classes as Sakura, so he didn't have to split with her. _Thank God!, _she thought. They finally saw the classroom and slid the door open. "Safe!" Syaoran sighed in relief at seeing a few students in the classroom. **

"**Morning you guys." Tomoyo smiled at them while sitting Eriol. "Hey you guys." Sakura tried to catch her breath as she and Syaoran made their way to their seats where Eriol and Tomoyo were. Sakura placed her books on her seat next to Tomoyo as Syaoran placed his stuff next to Eriol's seat.**

"**You guys know about tonight, right?" Sakura asked as she sat down. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah, Meiling let us know by the earring." Tomoyo winked at her as she showed off her amethyst earrings. "Oh yeah." Sakura smiled tiredly. The teacher, Terada-sensei, came in and said. "OK, everyone! Take your seats and let's get started!" **

**Everyone took their seats and Terada-sensei began class. Sakura looked outside the big window as her teacher's lecture about economics began to become a blur in her head. She suddenly felt sick in the stomach and dizzy. She grasped the edge of seat, drawing Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo's attention.**

"**You OK, Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura shook her head. "I feel very strange. I have a bad feeling that's something bad is gonna happen here in Tomoeda and we the Angels will have to spring into action again." She whispered back.**

"**What!?" Syaoran hissed from behind her. "It's like something awful, something evil………..." Sakura whispered again.**

"**And your hunches rarely fail you…………." Tomoyo realized. Sakura nodded with a gulp. "Yeah……….though, I hope this hunch is wrong."**

**---------In An Alleyway In Tokyo-----------**

**A frightened woman ran into a dark alleyway in plain daylight. Her stalker's footsteps could be easily heard. The sounds of it made her blood run cold. She stopped as met the cold wall and turned around with a gasp. The man chuckled at her fear as he pointed a gun at her forehead. She swallowed hard as tears ran down from her eyes. "Say goodbye." He said darkly as he pulled the trigger, instantly killing her.**

**----------Back At Tokyo U----------**

**Sakura gasped loudly as she heard the sound of a gunshot in her head. Terada-sensei looked at her in concern. "Is everything ok, Miss Sakura?" he asked. Sakura snapped out her trance and nodded slowly. "Hai, Terada-sensei." She said meekly. Her friends all started at Sakura. "She's behaving so strange." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol. Eriol nodded in agreement. "There is something that's bothering her." **

**Syaoran observed. "We'll talk to her after school about this. At my place." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Syaoran agreed with a nod.**

**The bell rang and Terada-sensei bade the students farewell. Sakura's delicate fingers were trembling as she gathered her things to go home. She knew that gunshot wasn't her imagination, someone just killed a woman. Her powers are slowly expanding. She was in a cold sweat, her body shook with fear. She knew there was a new evil in town, and that means the Angels of the Light had to resurface.**

**A gentle touch on her shoulder startled her, making her gasp. "Sakura?" Syaoran looked her worriedly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Sakura gave him a weak smile and said. "O-oh hey, Syaoran."**

"**Drop the act, Emerald. We KNOW something's over your head." Tomoyo gave a slight glare. Sakura's smile faded. "I don't now how to explain it." She whispered. Eriol patted her head. "Let's go to my place and talk it out. But, we have to call the others. This might be a matter that concerns the whole gang." He said seriously. Sakura nodded. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled her thanks and they all walked out, ready to call for the rest of the Angels of the Light.**

**-------Eriol's Mansion----------**

"**So what's wrong, Sakura?" Meiling asked Sakura as everyone sat in the living room, ready to hear what was going on now. Sakura stood up and walked over to the fireplace, in front of her friends. She turned around, facing them, and said. **

"**There's a new enemy in town."**

"**NANI!?" The others shouted. Sakura nodded. "I know, I can hardly believe it too, but it's true. I heard someone shoot a woman while I was in class." She turned to Eriol. "Turn on the TV."**

**Eriol turned on his TV and a woman appeared. "This is Tokyo News. There was a shocking discovery today in the streets of Tokyo. A woman was found murdered today in a dark alleyway around 2 in the afternoon." She said. everyone gasped loudly, except Sakura.**

"**No one saw the murderer. The body of Miss Angelina Kurisami was found by a young man who works at the Crescent Moon Café, where the body was found. He was taking out the trash when he saw Miss Kurisami's body drenched in her blood with a bullet hole on her head. The authorities say that it could've been a rival of the Kurisami family." The woman kept on saying. Sakura turned back to everyone in the room and spoke. **

"**As you can see, someone is killing the Kurisami women."**

**Rika nodded, agreeing with her Leader. "Yeah…………since the Kurisamis are the wealthiest family in all Japan because of their HUGE company…………"**

"**And the women are the symbol of the Kurisami family, wives, daughters, nieces, granddaughters……………" Chiharu added. "Then, someone who wants their wealth is killing the women to make them go bankrupt!" Naoko finished.**

**Eriol hushed them. "Look! It's the head of the Kurisami family!" he pointed to the TV screen. A kind-looking old man stood with a reporter in a fancy room. "Mr. Kurisami, what do you got to say about this tragedy?" the reporter asked. The man sighed miserably and said. "Angelina was like a daughter to me, she was the wife of one of my 5 sons, Kenichi. But, answer me this, young man. I heard there is a gang of a group of young women who protect innocent girls from harm that call themselves the Angels of the Light. Is that true?" the man asked.**

"**He's talking about us!?" Meiling gasped. "Looks like it." Takashi said. The reporter nodded. "Yes, sir. There is gang here by that name."**

**The man looked in front of the screen. "Then I say this to those girls. Angels of the Light, please come to my mansion at 33017 Noir street. If you show up, I need you to do a great favor for me. Please I beg of you, come." The man pleaded. Sakura turned to Minoru, who was grasping a pencil. "Minoru, write down the address!" she said. Minoru jumped to action and wrote it down on a piece of paper that sat next to him on the table.**

"**We're going there, Sakura!?" Terada-sensei asked. Sakura nodded. "This man needs our help concerning his family. We HAVE to help him. Angels of the Light, get your cloaks and move out!" she said.**

**--------Kurisami Manor---------**

**The Angels of the Light stood at the gates of the Kurisami Manor. Sakura was a bit nervous as she fixed her wig. "Wow, cool joint." Tomoyo said in awe as she videotaped it. Sakura rang the doorbell and the intercom above them cracked. **

"**May I help you?" a man's deep voice boomed, startling everyone. Sakura looked up at the 'com and said. "We wish to see Mr. Kurisami. The Angels of the Light are here."**

**They all heard the man gasp. He stuttered. "S-sure, miss! Open the gates!" **

**The great gates opened and the Angels went inside to the Manor. "Awesome house………" Syaoran looked around him as he followed Sakura. The front double doors opened and a young-aged man stepped out and bowed to them. "Welcome, Angels of the Light. Mr. Kurisami is expecting you." he motioned them to follow him. Sakura nodded and signaled her friends to follow him also. As they walked inside the Manor, Sakura couldn't help staring at the luxury of the place. Gold silver, and platinum good shone with the sunlight as exotic plants gave the Manor a gentle tone. The man stopped before another set of double doors and knocked. **

"**Enter." A man's voice said from the other side of the doors. The man nodded and opened the door. Standing by a large window was the old man from the news. **

"**Master Kurisami, the Angels of the Light are here to see you." the man bowed and left. Sakura and her gang stepped inside the roomy place. The man smiled at them. **

"**Thank you all for coming. May I ask who is the leader?" he asked kindly.**

**Sakura stepped forward and said clearly. "I am. My name is Ying Fa, Mr. Kurisami." Sakura bowed slightly. The man bowed his head in respect. "I'm pleased to meet you Miss Ying Fa, I am Shiro Kurisami. Please, have a seat." He pointed to all the couches there. Sakura nearly laughed. It was way bigger than her home. They all sat down and Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. Kurisami………."**

"**Shiro." He cut her off with a smile. Sakura smiled back. "Shiro, what is it that you need from us?" she asked. Shiro looked a bit sad. "You heard what happened to my daughter-in-law, Angelina?" he asked.**

"**Yes." Sakura nodded. "I want you to protect my only granddaughter." He said. **

"**Huh?" Sakura looked a bit shocked. Shiro looked at her pleadingly. "Please, she is the last young female of the family. The other women are my daughters Keiko, Michi, Mitsuko, Naomi, Sango, and Shinju."**

"**Um, excuse me." Tomoyo said shyly. "How many children do you have, Mr. Kurisami?"**

**Shiro looked a bit surprised, but then smiled. "Eleven."**

"**Wow!" Naoko said.**

**Shiro turned back to Sakura. "But my granddaughter just lost her mother! She needs protection, at least until the murderer is brought to justice." He said. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who nodded. "Yeah, Sakura." Everyone else whispered. Sakura then smiled and nodded. "Agreed."**

**Shiro sighed in relief. "I don't how to thank you, Miss Ying Fa!" he thanked her. **

**Sakura laughed. "It's my pleasure, Shiro."**

**Shiro stood and said. "Let me introduce you to my granddaughter." A knock came to the door, startling the Angels of the Light. "Enter, my dear." Shiro said. The door opened and Sakura turned around to see her. A young girl about 12 years old stood at the door. Her long, pale blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails above her head. She wore a simple gown the color of garnet and looked pretty elegant. "Ah come here." Shiro smiled as he held out his hand. The girl walked silently to her grandfather's side. He took her small hand and turned her to face Sakura. "This is Miss Ying Fa." He said to the girl. He looked at Sakura. "Ying Fa, this is my granddaughter, Sammi Kurisami, Angelina's daughter."**

**Sammi lifted a bit of the hem of her dress and bowed. "Pleased to meet you." she said. Sakura smiled and bowed too. "The pleasure of mine."**

**Shiro let go of her hand and said to her. "Sammi, you'll be going with Ying Fa today. You will be with her until you're out of danger, agreed?" he said.**

**Sammi only nodded, said nothing. Sakura felt a sad feeling in her. She doesn't blame her, she lost her mother. Sakura stood up and said to her Angels. "Let's go you guys." They all stood up and were ready to leave. Shiro shook Sakura's hand. **

"**Thank you very much for your help, Ying Fa." He said. Sakura smiled and led Sammi out of the room. As they were all on the street, Syaoran said to Sakura. **

"**Where are you gonna keep her, Sa………." He was cut off by her glare. He remembered he shouldn't use her real name in public. "Ying Fa?" he corrected himself. **

**Sakura said. "My apartment. I'll go live there with Sammi until we nail the sucker." She watched her language. "Can I come?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Sure." **

**----------Sakura's Apartment----------**

**Sakura noticed that Sammi hasn't said anything all day. Syaoran helped Sakura get Sammi's things to her room, next to Sakura's. but when he was lowering the big suitcase, it slipped from his hold and fell on his toe. "OW!!" he roared, making Sakura laugh out loud. "Ow, fuc………" he was about to curse, but was stopped by Sakura's hand over his mouth. "Watch the language, Syaoran!" she warned. Sammi suddenly spoke. "It's OK; he can say "fuck". I'm used to those kinda words."**

**Both Syaoran and Sakura stopped and looked at the girl, wide-eyed. "You OK, Syaoran?" Sammi asked. Syaoran shook off his shock and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**I'm hungry. Let's go get some food." Sakura made her way out of Sammi's room. **

"**Your name it not Ying Fa, is it?" Sammi's question stopped her dead on her tracks. Sakura stunned around and stared at her, shock written all over her face. **

"**H-How did you!?"**

"**Know?" Sammi finished for her then shrugged. "Dunno, I just a hunch that you were really someone else." **

"**Come on, you can tell her. She won't tell anyone." Syaoran pointed out. Sakura sighed and pulled the wig off her hair. Sammi was amazed at how beautiful her hair was. A light tone of auburn with two thick strands reaching her waist while her hair ran down to her knees. "My real name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura grinned at her as she grabbed her car keys.**

**As they walked out the building, Sakura got a hunch. _Danger!, _she thought as she tried to see any signs of danger. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, making Sammi squeak in fright. Sakura quickly got in front of the trembling girl, ready to kill the first asshole that tried to hurt Sammi. Syaoran got into a fighting stance and stood beside Sakura. **

**A man, taller than Syaoran, came out of a tree near them. His face was half-hidden by a black ski mask. He held a gun in his hand, and it was aiming at Sakura. "Who the fuck are you!?" Sakura barked at the man. The man glared at her with his black eyes. "You got something my boss wants, hand her over!" he yelled. Sakura looked at Syaoran. _Syaoran, Code Red!, _she sent him her thoughts. Syaoran heard them through the necklace she gave him. He nodded and got ready. "Ok! But first, turn around and I'll make her go to you!" Sakura said. The man growled and turned around. Sakura turned to Sammi, who was pretty confused, and whispered. "Run towards my apartment now!" she gave her the apartment keys. Sammi nodded and ran to the elevator.**

"**NOW!" she shouted. She and Syaoran split opposite sides. The man snapped to reality and was firing his gun, trying to get Sakura, but she was too fast. She quickly drew her twins and fired at his leg. It popped him on the right leg and the man collapsed, screaming in pain. Syaoran and Sakura were both nearing him, guns aimed at his head.**

"**Who do you work for!?" Sakura snarled. He glared at her again. "Like hell I'm gonna tell you, bitch!" he spat.**

**Sakura pushed her guns against his head. "I've already killed someone before, and I won't hesitate to shoot YOU!" she said acidly. "If I were you, I would listen to her." Syaoran said. "I don't know his name!! He paid me to come and get the brat!!" the man screamed. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a glance. She nodded and they both withdrew, thought their guns were still aimed at the man. "Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about sparing your miserable life!" Sakura bared her teeth at him. The man struggled to his feet and ran, limping. Sakura put her guns on safe and said to Syaoran.**

"**The man who murdered Sammi's mom is already looking for her."**

"**And knows you're guarding her." Syaoran added. **

"**I know." Sakura said. "Damn!"**

**She suddenly collapsed to her knees, her hands holding her head. "Sakura!?" Syaoran cried as he kneeled down next to her. Slowly, an image began to appear in her mind. By the old Hell Dragons Headquarters, a man dressed in black going after a woman dressed in fancy clothing. Her lovely face was emitting fear as she tried to run for her life.**

**Sakura gasped as the image faded. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura took his hand and said. "It's the murderer! He's going for another girl from the Kurisami family!!"**

"**Where's he at?" Syaoran asked her as they both were running up the stairs towards the apartment. "Hell Dragons Headquarters." Sakura replied. Making Syaoran gasp. "Sammi!" Sakura shouted as they entered the apartment. Sammi came out from behind her couch and said. "Is the evil man gone?"**

**Sakura went over to her and stroked her hair. "Yeah, he's gone for now. **

**Listen………" Sakura took off one of her emerald earring and gave it to Sammi. **

"**Wear this and never take it off. Syaoran and I are going to stop the murderer, so use that earring to send me your thoughts when you're in danger. And take this too." Sakura reached from beneath the couch and pulled out a gun, startling Sammi. "Use this gun for your safety." Sakura said. **

**Sammi nodded as she took the gun. "I know how to use these. I used to go hunting with my mom." She nodded. Sakura smiled and gave her head a pat. "We'll be back soon." She got up and, twisted her hair and put on the wig. She turned to Syaoran and said. "Call everyone and tell them to hurry to the Hell Dragons Headquarters ASAP!"**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Sakura quickly got out her car with Syaoran and saw her friends' cars. "What's up?" Meiling asked as they all gathered. "Murderer in the loose." Sakura said. "Oh shit." Eriol said.**

"**Angels, let's move…………" Sakura was cut off by a loud gunshot. Everyone gasped. Sakura quickly drew her guns and ran towards the abandoned building. **

"**Ying Fa!?" everyone said as they followed her, guns at ready. Sakura's eyes widened as they landed on the body near the entrance. It was the woman. She's been killed. Sakura dropped to her knees, shock paling her face. The woman was soaked by a big pool of blood; the bullet hole was on her chest, above her heart. The girls gasped as they saw the body, the men just stared at it. Tomoyo turned away, feeling sick. Eriol embraced her, blocking her from the horrible sight. Syaoran saw the way Sakura's face went pale. "Sakura?" he whispered as he stood behind her. Sakura's shaky breathing startled him. Sakura, at seeing the woman, she was reminded of the cruel way her mother died. Flashbacks began to race in her head. Then, she felt lightheaded. This was too much for her to see…………..**

"**M-Mommy…………" she said softly as she fainted. Syaoran reacted quickly and caught her. "Sakura!" Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika shouted as they raced towards Sakura. Her face was white as a ghost and tears were drying on her cheeks. "She's been traumatized again." Tomoyo said, making everyone gawk at her. "Nani!?" Meiling said. Tomoyo nodded. "This face was the very same I saw on her when her mother died. She was at the hospital and I saw this very same expression. The expression of shock mixed with grief."**

"**Oh yeah…………." Chiharu said, remembering. "You told us about it since you were the first one to visit Sakura at the hospital right after her mom's death."**

"**That's' right!" Rika also remembered.**

"**I guess our job is done here." Eriol said sadly. "Let's go home."**

**Syaoran picked up Sakura and placed oh his back piggy back style. "I'm gonna take her home and stay with her. Sammi will probably freak anyway. So, no party tonight, Meiling." Syaoran said. Meiling nodded. "Anything to make sure Sakura gets better."**

"**See you later, guys." He said to them as he went to Sakura's car. He gently sat her on the passenger's seat and brushed a stand of auburn off her face. "Sakura…………" he whispered.**

**-----------Sakura's Apartment--------------**

**Syaoran opened the door and walked him, Sakura on his back. Sammi popped out of nowhere, aiming her gun at him. "Oh! Syaoran!" she cried, she wore one of Sakura's emerald earrings on he left ear. She then noticed Sakura. "S-Sakura!" she gasped as she ran to them. "What happened!?" she asked. Syaoran looked down at the petite girl. "She's fine, she just fainted." Syaoran smiled reassuringly at her. Sammi nodded, put her gun down at the counter, and followed him to Sakura's room. He laid her gently on her bed and took off her shoes. He turned to Sammi and said. "I'll be staying her tonight. It's too damn dangerous for you since Sakura's out. Let' go make us some dinner."**

**Sammi licked her lips, smiling. "Yum!" she followed Syaoran out to the kitchen. As they sat down and ate some ramen, Syaoran's mind was set on Sakura. _She must've been so shocked at how much that dead woman reminded of her how her mother died, _he thought sadly.**

"**Why did Sakura faint?" Sammi asked him, wearing a white shirt that went down to her knees for her being so small. "Sakura lost her parents when she was a child. Her father died when she was 4 and her mother was killed right before her eyes when she was 10. We saw a dead woman today, and Sakura was shocked, so she fainted.**

"**Was it a woman from my family?" Sammi asked. Syaoran looked at and nodded slowly. "Yes."**

**Sammi sighed miserably. "I thought so. I've told my grandpa so many times to give up the fortune of the family since it was nothing but a curse upon us, but he loves money. More than his late wife and children, and even me I think."**

"**His wife died?" Syaoran asked. Sammi nodded. "Yeah, she died in childbirth. Giving birth to his 12th child. He rarely speaks of Grandma; I just think he doesn't give a shit about her at all."**

"**Shouldn't you be watching the language?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. Sammi gave him a playful defiant look. "I curse like that 24/7! Everyone wants me to be a "lady", but fuck it. I wanna be tough and strong, like Sakura!" **

**Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah, Sakura is a strong and gentle person."**

"**You like her don't you?" Sammi asked, grinning. Syaoran nodded. "I love her, she's my fiancée." **

"**That's so cute!" Sammi sighed.**

"**I'm marrying her as soon as we get out of college." Syaoran said.**

"**I wish I could have my Prince Charming by my side…………." Sammi said. **

**Syaoran looked at her funny. "You like someone, Sammi?" he asked. Sammi instantly blushed red. "W-what!?" she squeaked.**

"**I'll take that as a 'yes'." Syaoran laughed. "Tell me, who is it?"**

"**I-It's this boy in my class, his name is Takeshi." Sammi said shyly. Syaoran smiled and said. "You'll get him. You're pretty cute." He chuckled. Sammi blushed deeper and asked.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Oh yeah, believe it." He said.**

**A sudden whimper made them both hush. The sound came from Sakura's room. **

"**She must be awake now." Syaoran said, getting up with Sammi following him to Sakura's room. They opened the door and saw Sakura curled up into a little ball on the bed. Syaoran neared her and asked softly. "Sakura, are you all right?"**

**Sakura looked at him, her eyes expressing defeat. "We failed today…………" her voice was barely a whisper. "We let that woman die."**

**Syaoran took her into his arms, his hands smoothing her long hair. "No, Sakura. We were just unready for what was gonna happen."**

"**It's not your fault." Said Sammi, getting the couple's attention. "It's the fault of that murderer who wants all the Kurisami females dead."**

**Sakura broke the embrace and got up. She placed a hand on Sammi's shoulder and said. "I'm sorry, Sammi."**

**Sammi grinned as she shook her head. "Don't sweat it. You'll nail his ass one of these days, just like you nailed Hell Dragons."**

**Sakura walked over to her window and looked back at Syaoran and Sammi. "I don't know who this new enemy is, or what is his problem………….I only know this………..the Angels of the Light has returned." **

**A/N**

**ALL RIGHT! OPENING CHAPTER OF BOOK TWO: WARRIORS OF THE NIGHT IS COMPLETE!! Please review and tell me is the beginning plot is good! I will try to get as many chapters posted as I can before I leave for my month-long vacation. So! Enjoy the return and sit tight for chapter two of Warriors of the Night!**

**Peace,**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	2. Ryu Breaks Out!

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 2: Ryu Breaks Out!**_

**Ryu was fuming as usual as the guards led him and the other prisoners to the prison's courtyard. Ryu was being held prisoner at the Hong Kong Prison. _Damn that bitch, Sakura!!. _He cursed. She killed his father who was his only family and now sent _him _to jail! _I swear to God, when I get outta this goddamn place, I'm gonna murder the little bitch with my bare hands!, _he swore as the guards opened the gates to the courtyard. Many prisoners were playing basketball or just talking to buds while Ryu just sat by himself. It was a co-ed jail, so even women who were criminals stood there. He noticed many girls looking at him with ga-ga eyes, finding him cute. **

**He was the only young guy there, the rest of the men were old farts.**

**His was driven out of thoughts when he heard light footsteps next to him. He looked up his eyes widened as he saw a girl his age staring down at him. Her short hair was dark green, her piercing eyes were light green, and her body was nicely built. Not as beautiful like Sakura's, but she was a close second. She wore pretty short jean shorts with a small white shirt that exposed her belly. "So, you're Ryu Namura?" the girl asked him. Ryu nodded. "And you are………?"**

"**Midori." The girl smirked. "Midori Suzume."**

"**So, why are you here talkin' to me?" Ryu asked. Midori crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, you know my ex-boyfriend, Syaoran." She said. "_That _lil player was your boyfriend!?" Ryu snarled. Midori gave him an insolent look. "Yes, and he killed my fiancé 5 years ago."**

"**How old are you anyway?" Ryu asked. Midori glared at him. "It's rude to ask a lady's age, but if you wanna know, I'm 18 years old."**

"**My age." Ryu said. "Well, I heard you wanna get revenge on someone." Midori stated. "Yeah, the fucking bitch who got me here. Sakura Kinomoto." Ryu nodded. **

"**I can help you escape from here." Midori offered. Ryu laughed at her. "Yeah right! It would be nice if I got of here though, I could take my revenge of Sakura for killing my father."**

**Midori sat next to him on the bench and offered. "Well, let's do this. If you can take me to Syaoran, then I'll get you outta this hellhole so you can get your revenge on this Sakura."**

**Ryu nodded, though a bit in doubt though. "Yeah, Syaoran doesn't take his eyes off Sakura for one second!" he scoffed. Midori looked at him. "Syaoran knows this girl you hate?" she asked him. "Yeah, they're seeing each other." Ryu rolled his eyes. Midori said nothing for a moment. "But, how can you help me escape tonight?" Ryu changed the subject. Midori smirked. "I got a plan……………"**

**--------That Night---------**

"**Oh Midori, you feel so _good_!" a guard groaned as he thrust inside her. Midori's let this asshole vandalize her body since she first came in here or she would've gotten beaten up. He always takes her in the middle of the hall, when the male prisoners were at the pool. He buried his head in her shoulder, inhaling the scent of hair. Midori saw her chance as Ryu stood behind him. "Ohh, look behind you!" Midori said. The guard stopped and looked behind him. Ryu drove his fist into him and knocked him out. "Good one!" Midori said as he pulled her underwear and her shorts back up. She dug into the guard's belt and grabbed his keys. "Follow me quietly." She said as she opened the doors leading to the courtyard. As soon as they came out, some men stood at the other side of the bars that bounded the prison. **

"**Hi cousins!" Midori waved at them.**

"**Cousins?" Ryu asked. Midori nodded. "Watch them." She snapped her fingers. The men nodded and tossed bottles full of gasoline at the watchtower. Then, one of them threw a grenade. The fire made a thick line of fire. "What the fuck was that!?" guards shouted as they all came with fire extinguishers to put out the fire. **

"**Now's our chance!" Midori hissed as they sneaked by the guards and opened the gates to the exit.**

**The men quickly appeared in a car and opened the car door. "Get in!" A man said. "Come on!" Midori tugged at Ryu's hand and got on. Quickly, the car drove away. Ryu smelled the fresh air of freedom as they left the prison. They were free at last.**

**----------Back At Tokyo------------**

**Sakura quickly ran down the track with the other students tailing her. "Go Sakura!!" Rika, Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko cheered for her. "Kick their asses, Sakura!!" Eriol, Syaoran, Takashi, Minoru, and Kiyoshi roared with the girls. **

**Sakura huffed as she ripped the finish line ribbon. "YAY!" they all clapped and whistled. Sakura smiled at them while trying to catch her breath. Syaoran came to her followed by everyone else.**

"**Great job, Sakura." He smiled as he handed her a drink.**

"**Thanks baby." She smiled gratefully as she gulped her drink down.**

"**You're so fast, Sakura!" Tomoyo said while taping Sakura's flushed face.**

"**What do you expect? All that speed comes from back in high school she was always running with all her might cuz she's _always_ sleeping in!" Eriol laughed. **

**Everyone laughed with him expect Sakura. She blushed deep red and smacked him on the back of the head. "You shut up!" she warned. Eriol grinned and shrugged. **

"**It's true though." He defended himself. "Fuck it." Sakura sighed as she wiped the sweat off her face and neck.**

"**You've gone far for just joining the track team." Naoko said. "I'm gonna join too!" Meiling raved.**

"**Now _that's_ interesting. Meiling running her ass off, not that I gotta see." Syaoran joked. Meiling smacked him on the arm. "Cork it, Syaoran-baby." She smirked at him.**

"**What'cha gonna go after this, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled. "I gotta go pick up my niece from daycare."**

"**You mean Celeste?" Eriol asked.**

"**Yep, Kaho's baby girl." Rika sighed.**

"**Wanna come, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran laughed and took her hand. **

"**Sure."**

"**By the way lovebirds, no PDA in front of the baby or else she's gonna follow your footsteps, Sakura." Minoru joked. The group shared a laugh.**

"**See you later!" Sakura waved to her friends and flicked Minoru off as she and Syaoran got in her car. **

-----------------

"**Two more years and we'll be able to have children." Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura blushed bright red and just drove without saying anything.**

**When they got to the daycare, Sakura hopped out the car and went to the entrance. **

"**Ah, Miss Kinomoto?" a kind old woman asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes." **

**The woman, who was holding a baby, gave her to Sakura. "She's been a good girl today." The woman smiled. Sakura hugged the baby to her chest. "Thank you, ma'am."**

"**So, who was Celeste today?" Syaoran asked, taking the driver's seat. Celeste cooed as Sakura played with her. "She's been good." Sakura replied. Six months after the nightmare with Hell Dragons was over, Kaho gave birth to her girl, Celeste. Her light reddish hair shone in the light as he deep blue eyes sparkled happily. "That's my niece." Sakura smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back and stroked Celeste's hair. "She's so kawaii!" Sakura squeaked as Celeste smiled at her. "Aunty Sakura." Syaoran teased her, getting a glare from his fiancé. "You're making that sounds as if I was old. I'm 18 years old for cryin' out loud." She said.**

"**So am I." Syaoran pointed out. Sakura laughed. "Sometimes I forget that."**

"**Nani!?" he cried, getting more laughs from Sakura. He tucked a finger beneath her chin, brought her to him, and took her lips with his. "I love you still." He said. **

**Sakura kissed him back. "I love you too. Now………" she looked down at Celeste, who was looking sleepy. "We gotta get this cute baby girl to Kaho."**

**---------Sakura's House----------**

"**Kaho, I'm home!" Sakura called out as she and Syaoran came inside the mansion. Kaho was coming downstairs, smiling at them. "Hi, Sakura. Hi Syaoran." She smiled at Syaoran.**

"**Hi, Kaho." Syaoran smiled at her back. Sakura handed Kaho a sleeping Celeste. **

"**She fell asleep on the ride home." Sakura laughed. Kaho smiled as she rocked the baby slowly in her arms. "That's Celeste to you." she laughed softly. "Where's Oniichan?" Sakura asked. "Touya's at a meeting at the company since he's going to take charge of the family business." Kaho replied. "As soon as you get done with college, you'll have to take over, Sakura. You know that." She added.**

**Sakura nodded. "I know, that's why I'm takin' Economics at Tokyo U."**

"**Oh, you mean your father's company?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Yes. The company is left to Touya and I. since I'm still young; Oniichan's taking the business over for me until I get out of college."**

**Syaoran looked at his watch and said. "Oops, Sakura is time for your math tutoring with me and Meiling."**

**Sakura made a face at hearing about math. "I totally hate that subject, it sucks big time." Syaoran and Kaho laughed at hearing her. "You two have fun now." Kaho said as Sakura and Syaoran went for the door. "I'll be at the apartment for a couple of weeks, OK?" Sakura smiled. Kaho nodded. "I'll tell Touya when he comes back from work."**

"**Thanks Kaho! Ja ne!" she waved as she and Syaoran went to her car.**

**------------Back At Hong Kong--------------**

"**Where are we?" Ryu asked as the car pulled up in a lightless mansion. "This was my mansion. As you can see, it's been deserted for years." Midori replied as she got out of the car. "Little cousin, call us when you need help, OK?" the man behind the wheel said. Midori nodded. "Thanks you guys."**

**The car drove away, leaving them alone. Midori started going towards the empty place. "Come, follow me." she said. Midori lit a fireplace near them as Ryu sat down. It was quite big. "This mansion belonged to my grandmother, one of the richest families on Hong Kong. Of course, the Li family is the richest in whole China." Midori explained as she took a seat. "Why did you help me escape?" Ryu asked her. Midori didn't hesitate to answer. "Because you know where Syaoran Li is."**

"**What happened between your fiancé and him?" Ryu asked. Midori shot him a dark look. "My fiancé is dead. Five years ago I had my own gang called the Emerald Dragons and Eriol and Syaoran were both in it. I was mainly a spy for my fiancé, who the gang's biggest rival. We had a gang war and Syaoran and my fiancé got into a face-off. Of course, Syaoran was more disciplined and won, killing my fiancé. I got caught by the police and was sentenced for life. Hong Kong is _that_ touchy." She scoffed.**

"**So, you wanna to go Japan with me?" Ryu asked. Midori then smirked. "That and I got a proposal. How bout you and I team up and bring back Hell Dragons?"**

**Ryu's dark blue eyes widened. "W-what!?" he cried. "You bring them back and challenge the Angels of the Light once more and I'll get to get back at Syaoran for what he did while _you_ can have your revenge on Sakura. Don't worry!" Midori laughed. "I am pretty good at martial arts and gun-handling."**

"**How do you expect me to bring back Hell Dragons? Many of them were killed in our gang war and the others were sent jail to jail in America." Ryu said. Midori grinned. "Simple, gather new recruits and I'll help too. Many of my late fiancé's followers are scattered throughout Hong Kong. If they see me with you, they'll obey you. So………" she held out her hand to him. "Do we have an agreement?" Ryu then smirked and shook her hand. "Yes." He said.**

"**So, this girl Sakura killed you dad, eh?" Midori asked him. Ryu nodded, the anger already boiling his blood. "Yeah, she killed him in cold blood."**

"**Wow, she must be pretty good if she can do that to a man." Midori noted. Ryu bared his teeth. "She's the most skilled girl I've ever seen. She's the leader of her own gang, the Angels of the Light. Syaoran is in that gang too."**

**Midori nodded understandingly. "I see. Do you know where are we gonna stay at?" she asked. Ryu rubbed his temple as he nodded. "Yeah, we'll use the Hell Dragons Headquarters."**

"**Great!" Midori sighed. "It's been hell for me all the time I was in jail. I got raped many times by this guard. I never had anyone to talk to."**

"**Am I supposed to care?" Ryu said sarcastically. Midori smirked at his attitude. **

"**No, and that's what I find cute. You, a total orphan behaving like an asshole who knows it all." She commented. Ryu snapped at her. "I have a mother you know!"**

"**Yeah, a mother who won't welcome you with open arms and has a child now." Midori snorted. "N-Nani!?" he cried. Midori took out a piece of newspaper out of her shorts pocket and handed it to him. Ryu took it and unfolded it. He gasped loudly as he saw it. There was a picture of his mother carrying a baby in her arms next to tall man who had dark hair and eyes. By his side, was Sakura smiling at the camera. Beneath the picture it read.**

**_Current superintendent of the Kinomoto Architecture Company, Touya Kinomoto, was delighted by this news: his beautiful wife, Kaho, just gave birth to their first child, a cute baby girl who she named Celeste. Mr. Kinomoto's younger sister, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, who is currently a Tokyo University student, was happy to be an aunt………_**

**Tears of anger mixed with pain threatened to spill from his eyes. Midori noticed and said. "Don't cry. Men aren't supposed to cry, women can."**

**Ryu glared at her. "Why did you have to show me this!?" he crumpled the paper into a ball. Midori crossed her legs, her elbows leaning on her lap. "To show you that life doesn't always smile at us, Mr. Wise Guy."**

"**Ok, lesson learned." He said sarcastically. Midori couldn't help grinning. _Putting on an act again, _she thought.**

"**Well, changing the subject, when the hell are we goin' back to Japan?" Ryu asked. Midori took out a few slips from her pocket. Plane tickets. "Tomorrow at noon." She said. She handed him a passport. He opened and his eyed widened at seeing it. It was his picture but it had a whole new information. He was Ryo Saburo and he was 21 years old and a businessman. Midori showed him hers and he ended up gasping at seeing it. It had her picture but her name was Sayuri Saburo, his wife, 21 years old and currently pregnant.**

"**What the fuck!?" he roared. Midori laughed at his outburst. "There are _fake_ IDs for the airport to go to Tokyo." She waved her passport. "How did you get this in such short time?" Ryu asked, amazed. Midori winked at him, putting a finger to her lips. "That's a secret. I suppose I could tell you but then………….." she took out a knife and aimed at him. "I'd have to kill you." she finished. Ryu gulped and muttered. "I don't wanna know."**

**Midori smiled in satisfaction and got up. "Well, we better rest up. By the way, you'll have to sleep with me since the other rooms have been torn down. Ryu blushed hard. Midori noticed his reaction and rolled her eyes. "I'm _not_ gonna defile your poor little virgin self for cryin' out _loud_!" she groaned in frustration as she started going up the stairs. Ryu said nothing and just followed her.**

**-----------Meiling and Syaoran's Apartment---------------**

**Syaoran couldn't help laughing at how both Meiling and Sakura suck at Mathematics. They were totally squirming with high school level algebra problems. **

"**AHH, I don't know shit about this!" Sakura cried out in irritation as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. At hearing Syaoran laugh, both Meiling and Sakura gave him a DARK glare. Syaoran gulped and shut up. "That's what I thought." Sakura smirked at him. Syaoran smirked, pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her. **

**Meiling rolled her blood red eyes at them. "Get a room you two; don't be polluting the atmosphere with mushiness." Sakura smirked at Meiling. "You're just sayin' that cuz Kiyoshi ain't here with us to suck on your face."**

"**Nani!?" Meiling cried. The three shared a laugh.**

"**Well well, sounds like you guys are having fun." Sammi commented as she came into the living room, drinking iced tea. "Hi, Sammi." Meiling smiled at the young girl. Sammi grinned back. "Yo, Meiling."**

"**She reminds me of Sakura when she was younger." Meiling laughed. Sakura agreed with her. "Really?" Sammi said. Sakura nodded and patted her head. "Yep, I was a lot like you when I was around your age." She laughed. Sammi giggled. **

"**That's good!" she sighed in relief. Everyone laughed again. Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "Sammi, it's time to tuck you in bed, small lady." She said to Sammi.**

"**Small lady?" Meiling and Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed pink. "I just got the thing of calling her that." She frowned. Sammi giggled and clung to Sakura's arm. **

"**I like it!" she smiled. Syaoran smiled at his fiancé. "You're pretty good with kids, Sakura." He commented. Meiling laughed and said. "If you find her that way, then why she ain't pregnant yet?" she teased. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed _dark_ red. "W-We've used p-protection every time w-we do i-it you know!" Syaoran stuttered. Meiling laughed. "Just messin' with you, Syaoran-baby." **

"**You better." Sakura sighed as Sammi laughed. **

"**Bye Meiling, bye Syaoran!" Sammi waved as she and Sakura went out the door to their apartment. Syaoran turned to Meiling and said. "Um………Meiling?"**

"**What is it, Syaoran-baby?" Meiling asked as she was picking up her book, her back to him. "Would you like Kiyoshi to be here with you for a couple of weeks?" Syaoran asked. Meiling stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah and let me guess, it's cuz you don't wanna leave Sakura alone especially since there's some asshole on the loose ready to kill Sammi and maybe even Sakura?"**

**_Dead on!, _he thought. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, yet, I don't wanna leave _you_ unprotected. I know you're a fierce fighter, but you need some male protection for my own peace of mind." He said. Meiling smiled and said. "Fine, go. I'll call Kiyoshi and tell him to come over." Syaoran smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're the best, Meiling." He said. "Get going already!" Meiling laughed as she pushed him towards his room.**

**-----------Sakura's Apartment------------**

**Sakura hummed as she prepared some dinner for her and Sammi. Sammi was reading a magazine when the doorknob was turning, making noise. Alarmed, Sakura motioned Sammi to get behind her. Sammi dropped her magazine and got behind Sakura. Sakura quickly grabbed her twins from the counter and aimed directly at the opening door. "Gee, is that how you greet me?" Syaoran teased as he came in and found Sakura aiming her guns at his chest. Sakura gasped and withdrew her guns and put them on safe. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran! I thought you were……….."**

"**A scary-looking motherfucker who's after Sammi?" Syaoran finished of her, making scary-wannabe faces at Sammi, making her laugh. Sakura noticed he was carrying a bagpack. "So um, what's up?" Sakura said, still embarrassed. Syaoran looked at her with serious amber eyes. "I'll be staying with you and Sammi here."**

"**Nani!?" both Sammi and Sakura cried. "I just can't allow you two to be here by yourselves, especially when a dangerous man is on the loose." Syaoran gave Sakura a look, daring her to defy him. Sakura though had one problem. "What about Meiling?" she asked.**

**Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry. Kiyoshi will be taking care of her."**

**Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you involved Kiyoshi so you could sway her with her weakest point?" **

**Syaoran smiled mischievously. "Yeah, is that OK with you, Emerald?"**

"**Emerald?" Sammi said,**

**Sakura looked down at her, smiling. "Emerald is what my parents called me when I was young. Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo call me that sometimes." She explained.**

"**Kinda when you call me 'small lady'?" Sammi grinned.**

"**Yeah!" Sakura laughed. "And yes." She said to Syaoran. "Sweet!" he smiled. "You sleep in my room though; you'll be too big for Sammi to handle."**

"**Fine with me." Syaoran had a glint in his eye as he spoke. Sakura blushed as she saw what he was thinking about. She smacked him on the arm. "Pervert." She whispered for his ears only. Syaoran only laughed and patted her back.**

**Sakura looked at the clock by the wall and said. "Okay, Sammy it's 9:00! Time for bed, small lady." **

**Sammi groaned and said. "Do I have to?" Sakura laughed and picked her up, making her squeak in surprise. "Yes, you _do_ have to!" Sakura said as she carried the small girl to her room. She gently dropped her on the bed and ruffled her blond bangs. "Night, Sammi." Sakura smiled as she began to close the door. Sammi smiled and hugged the covers up to her chin. "Night, Emerald."**

"**She's so cute." Sakura sighed happily as she closed the door softly. Syaoran smiled at her and hugged her. "So are you." he whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura blushed and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Syaoran released and took her hand, leading her to her room. Syaoran dropped his bag on a chair and began to unbutton his shirt. He noticed Sakura taking something and running to the bathroom. He couldn't help smiling at her behavior. Even thought she was no longer a virgin, she still possessed her pure and innocent streak.**

**Only left in his boxers, he climbed into the bed, Sakura's cherry blossom scent filling his nose. He loved her scent, it was so heavenly.**

"**Syaoran?"**

**He looked up, forgot to breathe.**

**She stood before him, hair unbound, dressed in only in her nightdress. Like an angel she was, a vision of paradise.**

**Her auburn hair hung to her knees, glistened in the Moon's light in the room. her bare arms were pale and slender. Her breasts, their crests visible through the fine white linen of her dress, were full and round. Her ankles and bare feet were delicate, tiny. Her emerald eyes had a soft glow in them as her full lips curved into a sweet smile.**

"**Sakura…………" he whispered as she neared the bed. "Yes?" she asked as she climbed into the bed, next to him, leaning on her side, looking at him.**

**Syaoran reached out and gently traced her soft cheek. "You're so beautiful, my White Angel." He said softly. Sakura felt the familiar warmth she always felt with him, the feeling of being safe. Syaoran's hand traveled down to her chin, his thumb traced her lips. He moved closer to her and gently took her mouth in a soft kiss. Sakura's hands tangled themselves in his hair as reaction to his touch.**

**He slowly got on top of her and deepened the kiss. Sakura sighed softly in the kiss, feeling the magic of his touch wash over her.**

**Syaoran finally broke the kiss, his breathing heavy as his amber eyes darkened with desire and passion. Sakura's eyes were a deep, rich emerald; the result of her building desire for him. She touched the skin of his powerful chest, making him groan. She felt the hard beating of his heart beneath her palm.**

"**I want you, Sakura………." He whispered hoarsely, his hands sliding the straps of her dress down her arms. "Take me, Syaoran………" she said softy as her hand began to move in circles on his chest while her other hand massaged his back. he groaned again and slid the nightdress off her, leaving her naked. He kissed her again and she gave herself to his kiss, wanting more of the man she loved.**

**His mouth moved down her throat, leaving kisses and bites behind him, making Sakura gasp in sweet pleasure. His mouth took her left nipple and lapped it, making her moan and whimper his name in bliss. He moved to her other nipple and gave it the same affection. Sakura cried out at the pleasure he gave her, she loved it, she wanted him more than anything. His hands traced the curve of her hips to her thighs, spreading her legs. Using her feet, Sakura stripped Syaoran off his boxers. **

"**Do we need a condom?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, knowing he asks this most of time. "No……….birth control………" he silenced her by kissing her again. **

**He guided himself to her entrance and slid into her with one, clean thrust, penetrated completely. His hands grasped her hips as he reached her very depths with fast, forceful strokes.**

**Their sounds of pleasure mingled in the cold air, as he drove relentlessly within her. Her moans quickly became frantic, kneeing cries as she felt her climax approach. **

"**Oh Sakura!" Syaoran groaned as he felt himself coming.**

"**Syaoran!" Sakura she cried out his name as the force of her passion claimed her. **

**Syaoran shuddered as he thrust into her hard and spilled himself inside her. He pulled out and rolled to his side, gathering Sakura into his arms. In a snap, Sakura's eyes gave up and fell asleep in his warm embrace**

**Syaoran smiled sleepily as he gently placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead and fell asleep as well.**

**-----------Midori's Mansion-------------**

**Ryu woke up at the feeling of someone slapping his face lightly. His deep blue eyes opened and they meet angry light green. At first he thought it was Sakura, but remembered that her eyes were a deeper and more beautiful green than those he was seeing. Dark green hair framed Midori's angry face as she kept slapping him gently on the cheek.**

"**YO! Get up, Ryu before I slap you for real!" she snarled at him. He quickly remembered what happened last night when they escaped from jail. Midori wore a big old shirt that exposed her long, slender legs. He felt a hint of lust grow in his cock, but ignored it. He didn't have time to stare at the pretty face before him, she was just his partner and they have to go to Japan today! He jumped out bed and slipped his shirt and pants on.**

"**About time you woke up." Midori sighed impatiently as she got out of the huge bed too. She went a chair near her and pulled out a change of clothes, noticing the way **

**Ryu was staring at her. "What the fuck you lookin' at!?" she snapped but halted as she saw his pants. She let out a small laugh before cracking up. "What!?" Ryu snapped back. Midori pointed down to his pants as she went into the bathroom, laughing her ass off.**

**Ryu looked down to his pants and a dark blushed spread though his pale cheeks as he realized she saw his morning woody.**

"**Oh……….SHIT!" he cursed loudly.**

**-----------Hong Kong Airport-------------**

"**Come on, dear! Hurry up!" Midori called to Ryu as they neared the ticket booth. Midori placed a hand over her belly. She stuck a balloon inside a big shirt to make it look like she was pregnant. A woman attended them. "May I see your passports please?" she asked kindly. Midori handed the woman the fake IDs. The woman looked at the pictures then at them, then grinned. **

"**Congratulations on your baby, Mrs. Saburo." She said. Midori giggled and pulled Ryu's arm so close to her that he could feel her breasts. "Oh thank you! Oh, Ryo, isn't she such a nice woman?" Midori said. Ryu nodded while blushing pretty dark red. "Y-Yes she is, Sayuri!" he said.**

"**Have a nice trip." The woman smiled at them both as she handed them their IDs. Midori took them and bowed. They quickly boarded the plane and sat down in first class. "My I get you something to drink, sir and ma'am?" a young stewardess asked them. Midori smiled. "I'll have a nice glass of apple juice." **

"**And you sir?" the girl asked. "Some coffee please." Ryu said. **

"**This is _freedom_!" Midori laughed as the girl retired.**

"**I'm so fuckin' tired." Ryu groaned. Midori glared at him. "Quit your whinnin'! it's not like you're exhausted from sex or anything. I certainly didn't give YOU any last night!" Midori crossed her arms.**

**Ryu only nodded and looked out the window. Pretty soon he'll have his revenge on Sakura………**

**He could hardly wait for that moment. The drinks arrived and Midori lifted up her drink. "Here's to the revenge we'll get to have!"**

**Ryu smirked as he lifted up his cup. "Against Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li!" he nodded and they both dark their drinks.**

**The moment of a second war between Heaven and Hell was nearing.**

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 2 DONE, BABY! thank you to those who reviwed the opening chapter of Book Two: Warriors of the Night!! XOXOXO, this chapter's for y'all!! Time to get started on Ch 3! On the next chapter, find out how both Syaoran and Sakura will react at seeing Midori and Ryu again!**

**Oyasumi Nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	3. The Dragons Of Hell Return!

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

**_Chapter 3: The Dragons Of Hell Return!_**

**Ryu smelled the fresh air of Tokyo as they got out of the airport. "Ah, it's good to be home again!" he smiled. He noticed Midori was acting a bit strange, as if she was looking for someone. "Who you lookin' for, Midori?" Ryu asked. Suddenly, Midori waved at a person standing by a light pole near across the street.**

"**Akito!" she yelled over. The man turned towards them. He wore shades, a cap, and baggy clothes.**

**Midori tugged at Ryu's hand, urged him to follow her towards the man. The man smiled and hugged Midori. "About time you got here, Midori!" he said. "Take off your damn shades and hat, no one's gonna catch you!" Midori scolded. The man sighed and took off his shades and cap. Ryu was seeing at an older than, like in his early twenties, with dark blond hair and piercing light green eyes, just like Midori's. Midori forced Ryu beside her. "OK, Ryu, meet Akito, my older brother."**

"**B-Brother!?" Ryu choked out. Midori pointed to Ryu. "Akito, this is the guy who I told you about. His name is Ryu Namura."**

**Akito nodded and shook Ryu's hand. "Yo, I'm Akito Suzume."**

"**R-Ryu Namura." Ryu said as he nervously shook his hand. "Well then, let's go to the Headquarters and discuss everything." Midori said as she looked for a taxi.**

**--------Hell Dragons Headquarters-------------**

**The three of them were all in Ryu's room. Ryu felt good at seating in his old room again though the memories of what happened here made the happy feeling a bit bitter. "So, how's your killing spree, big brother?" Midori asked Akito. "Good, two of the Kurisami family females are dead." Akito replied with a dark smile. "Killing spree? And what about the Kurisami family?" Ryu asked, totally lost. Midori straightened herself and sat properly on his bed. "You see, Ryu………..the Kurisami family were responsible for our parents' deaths years ago. Before their company, they were normal-averaged people living in Hong Kong. Our parents were the original superintendents before Shiro Kurisami killed them. They were at a café, holding a friendly meeting with some business people from America when Shiro bombed the café, our parents of course didn't survive. We were left in care of our grandmother until I was caught in the gang war and was sent to jail. A year after I was sentenced, Grandma Mitsuko died from old age." She explained.**

**Ryu felt a bit sorry for her for having such a rough life. The only tragic thing in his life was losing his mother, but now he lost his father too. He lost them both to the Kinomoto family. He could feel her pain of being an orphan, for he was one now too.**

"**Then……….." Akito cut in. "I plotted revenge against the Kurisami by killing their symbol, the women. I know old Shiro is starting to get greatly affected by it. I've only killed the two wives from two of his 5 sons. Now, what I have left is his daughters Keiko, Michi, Mitsuko, Naomi, Sango, and Shinju. Oh yeah, I forgot the brat, Sammi, daughter of one of my victims."**

"**Wow. It should be easy to kill the little girl then." Ryu said. "Actually, no." Akito corrected. "Huh?" Ryu said.**

"**You see, old Shiro got bodyguards for the brat and can you guess who they are?" Midori asked. "No." Ryu shook his head.**

"**The Angels of the Light." Akito said. Ryu gasped at hearing the gang's name. **

"**Sammi is being protected by their leader, Sakura Kinomoto." Akito said with a face. "The bitch may be pretty sharp, but she's still a bitch who's in my way."**

"**NO!" Ryu shouted, startling both Midori and Akito. "Don't kill Sakura; I'll be the one to kill her." Ryu threatened. "That's why I wanted an alliance." Midori said, grinning. "With your great influence you could help us on our revenge while I helped you on yours."**

**Akito looked at his sister. "Little sister, I need a favor from you."**

**Midori looked at him. "What is it, Akito?"**

**Akito smirked as he said. "This is what I want you to do……….."**

**-----------Tokyo U---------**

**Sakura yawned as she and Syaoran walked to school. Syaoran grinned. "Sorry bout that."**

**Sakura smiled back and said. "Oh well, it was worth it." Syaoran laughed. "You got that right because it was with you, Sakura."**

**Sakura blushed and pushed him towards the school, making Syaoran smile. **

**Suddenly, an icy wave shot through her body. _Danger!, _her mind screamed. **

**Suddenly, out of the air, a person shadowed by the sun was coming towards her with something long and shiny. "Kinomoto Sakura, prepare to die!" it said in a female voice. Sakura pushed Syaoran out the way and quickly got out the way, the girl's knife barely missing by a few inches. She swiftly flipped back to her feet and stood up, getting into a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you!?" she demanded. **

**Syaoran, who ended landing on his butt, stood up and got behind Sakura.**

"**What the fuck!?" he cried.**

**The stranger stood up, she wore cloth covering half her face, leaving her eyes exposed, yet her hair was concealed, and a cape flapping behind her by the breeze. Sakura looked at the female stranger. Her eyes were striking light green and were glaring at Sakura. Then the girl looked at Syaoran, then her glare got even meaner.**

"**My brother was right, you're very skilled, Sakura." She said. Sakura looked around quickly, making sure no one was watching, then took out her knife. **

"**Who are you!?" she asked again.**

"**Hell if I'm tellin' you." the girl replied. Sakura dropped her bag by Syaoran's feet. **

"**Be careful, Sakura!" he cried. The girl glared at him. "You keep out this, Syaoran!" she warned. Syaoran gasped, he recognized that voice! _Could it be!?, _he thought. Sakura took the moment of the girl's distraction to slash at her face. **

**Midori reacted quickly and jumped away, but the cloth ripped and fell off. Sakura heard Syaoran gasp loudly at seeing the identity of the girl. **

**Her hair was short and a dark shade of green, her face was pale yet pretty with her peridot eyes. "M-Midori!" Syaoran cried in disbelief. Midori smirked at him. "Nice to see you again, Syaoran."**

"**It's you!" Sakura growled. Midori nodded. "The one and only. So, YOU'RE the one who's protecting that brat."**

"**You mean Sammi!?" Sakura asked. "Why yes." Midori answered. Sakura got her ready to attack, her knife pointing at Midori above her head. Midori just said. **

"**Don't worry, I'm not gonna fight you right now. That moment will come sooner than you know." She turned around and ran towards the park, jumping over the walls. "Shit!" Sakura cursed as she withdrew the blade by pressing by the emerald button.**

"**How can that be!? She's supposed to be in jail!" Syaoran gasped. Sakura walked over to him and laid a hand on his chest. "Really?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. **

"**She was sentenced for life."**

"**Then that must mean she broke out of jail." Sakura said. "Let's go, we're gonna be late. We can discuss this with everyone else later." Syaoran said as he took her hand and led to the school building. Even though he was trying to hide it, Sakura could see and sense the fear in him.**

**---------At Lunchtime-----------**

**The Angels of the Light gasped as Sakura told them what happened this morning. **

"**Hell NO! Midori's BACK!?" Meiling cried. "Yeah." Syaoran, who was sitting in front of Sakura, nodded.**

"**Oh shit, this could get ugly." Eriol noted.**

"**Tell me about it, the bitch tried to kill me this morning, thank God for reflexes." Sakura sighed. "But the thing that gets me is HOW she could've gotten out of jail in Hong Kong." Tomoyo wondered.**

"**Beats me but when she mentioned that her older knows I have skills other than school, I think that he's the one who's cutting down the girls from the Kurisami family." Sakura said in thought.**

"**You mean Akito?" Syaoran asked. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You KNOW him!?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah………..Midori introduced us when I went to her grandmother's mansion years ago." He said. "Well, that settles it! We know who the Kurisami murderer is." Meiling said.**

"**But what about Midori? Why did she come back?" Eriol asked. Syaoran felt his blood as the answer got him. "To kill me for killing her fiancé." He said softly.**

**Sakura felt fear of her own run in her blood towards her heart. Tears of fear slid down her cheeks as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him. **

"**N-No!" she sobbed. He looked down at her sadly, so did everyone else. They knew exactly why Sakura was so afraid of what Syaoran just said. She was scared of losing him, just like she lost her parents years ago. She already lost two people very dear to her; she didn't want to lose the one she loved the most.**

"**I don't wanna lose you! Don't leave me alone………." She cried softly as her tears stained his shirt. Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body and hugged her tight. "I won't leave you, Sakura, I promise." He swore.**

**Sakura looked up and Syaoran felt his heart twinge in pain as he looked at up. Her eyes were like liquid emerald, her tears leaving a wet tail behind them. He gently wiped her tears with his thumb.**

"**Don't worry, Sakura, we won't let that green bitch lay a finger on Syaoran!" Chiharu said. Sakura looked behind her to her friends. Finally, a smile spread her lips. "Arigatou, you guys!" she cried.**

"**No probs, that's what friends are for, right? To look out for one another." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. Sakura nodded, smiling her bright smile.**

"**So, what do you say, Angels?" Eriol smiled.**

"**TRASH HER!" Everyone cried. "Then, it's settled." Sakura said as she stood up. **

**Everyone looked up at her. "We'll deal with Midori and her brother, Akito."**

**--------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**Ryu sighed as he felt his surroundings get to him. The familiar warmth of the fireplace on his bare chest as he closed his eyes, trying to push the painful memories of the slaughter that happened here out of his mind. A knock came to his door. **

"**Come in." he said. "Yo!" Midori's voice made him turn around. Midori and about 25 men stood behind her. "I got some men. We all just need the word."**

**Ryu stood in front of Midori and the men and said. "From today on, Hell Dragons are born again from the ashes, waiting to take revenge on the Angels of the Light!" **

"**Yeah!!" the men shouted. Ryu turned to Midori with a smirk. "Now, it's to lure the Angels out of Heaven." He said.**

**-------Naoko's Mansion-----------**

"**God, I still can't believe Midori broke out of jail!" Syaoran said as he sat next to Sakura in his throne. Sakura, who was toying with her hair, smiled nervously. **

"**Well, it can't get any worse, can it?" she said. Suddenly, a shard of pain rushed in her head. Sakura held on to the edge of her seat, her hand over her forehead. **

"**Sakura!?" Syaoran asked in concern as he wrapped his arms around her to keep from falling off her throne. "What's wrong, Emerald!?" Meiling cried as everyone else turned to look at their Leader.**

"**I see.............I see many men chasing after a girl...................near the abandoned orphanage.........." Sakura said as the images floated in her mind. Tomoyo tossed her the pink cloak. "You heard our Leader! Angels of the Light! Move out!"**

**----------The Abandoned Orphanage------------**

**A woman about 19 ran towards the old abandoned orphanage, fear making her heart pound like crazy. She froze as she stood by the blocked entrance. She was cornered. She turned around and saw many men approaching her. A young man with soft blonde hair and dark blue eyes smirked at her with a girl with dark green hair and light green eyes standing by his side.**

"**Get her now!" the green-haired girl cried. "Yes, Lady Midori!" the men cried as they walked towards her when they all heard a gunshot. Suddenly, one of them collapsed, grabbing his leg.**

"**Ow, my leg!!" he screamed.**

**They all turned to see Sakura and her Angels of the Light, her gun emitted smoke from the tube. "Good to see you again, Sakura." Ryu smirked as he looked at her. **

**Sakura's emerald eyes widened then narrowed at him. "You!" she growled as she aimed her guns at him. "She's very pretty, prettier than I imagined. This is the first time I see her this close." A man stepped next to Midori. His hair was a dark shade of blonde and his eyes were just like Midori's.**

"**And who the hell are you?" Sakura snarled at him. "I am Akito, Midori's older brother." He smiled as he bowed. Realization hit Sakura like an icy wave.**

"**YOU'RE the one who's after Sammi and the other Kurisami girls!?" Sakura gasped.**

"**Precisely." Akito smirked.**

"**Get out here, now!" Sakura said to the girl as the Angels drew their guns and aimed them at the lot.**

**The girl nodded and ran. "Do you like my new Hell Dragons, Ying Fa?" Ryu asked. **

"**New bulls for the slaughterhouse you mean?" Sakura smirked at him, showing no fear. "Still like that aren't you?" Ryu said. "The fearless leader who doesn't fear death even if it breathes on her face."**

"**Oh yeah, believe it." Sakura gave a small laugh. "You're up for a second war, Sakura of Angels of the Light?" Ryu asked her.**

**Sakura looked at her friends, who nodded. She looked at him again and sneered at him. "Just like old times. I accept, but don't cry again if I make your life a living hell again." Sakura warned him. Ryu took the offense like a fish taking bait.**

**He glared at her and gestured his Hell Dragons to leave. "This time I'll win, Sakura!" he said. "Yeah, cows might fly first." Sakura scoffed.**

**Midori smirked at Syaoran. "Just wait, Syaoran, I will make you SUFFER for killing my fiancé!" she swore as she walked away.**

"**Jeez, what a frigid-looking bitch." Meiling said as they all watched Hell Dragons walk away.**

"**What now, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura looked at Hell Dragons and said. **

"**It's a repeat of last year, but this time he has a former gang leader and a murderer on his side. I don't give a shit what they say, we'll beat them again and make sure their sorry asses stay glued to their cells!" she said.**

**-------------Sakura's Apartment-------------**

"**Yo Sammi, we're home!" Sakura said as she and Syaoran walked in. Sammi was reading a magazine on the couch. She looked up and smiled at them. "Hey hi! What's up?" she said. Sakura reached out and ruffled her blonde bangs.**

"**We know who killed your mother and is after you and your aunties." Sakura said. Sammi gasped. "Really?"**

"**Yeah..........." Syaoran nodded. "He is my ex-girlfriend's brother. He knows Sakura is keeping you, yet he doesn't know where."**

**Sakura took Sammi's trembling body and held her tight. "Don't worry, Sammi. I'll make sure you're safe." Sakura assured her. She reached behind Sammi's ear and unclipped her emerald earring. Sammi looked at her wide-eyed as Sakura put it back in her ear. Sakura took off her wig and tossed it aside.**

"**I got something for you." Sakura smiled as she reached into her pocket. She pulled a silver necklace. Sammi was amazed by the beauty of it. Hanging from the necklace was an emerald shaped like a star. Sakura began to fasten it around Sammi's small neck. "I got it made yesterday. It has the same features as my earring. Send your thoughts to me and wherever I am, I will hear you. Take good care of it and don't ever take it off, OK?" Sakura asked as she clipped it on. Sammi nodded with a bright smile. "You got it, Emerald!"**

**Sakura patted her head and stood up. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, gasping. **

"**Sakura!?" Syaoran cried as he kneeled next to her. Sammi jumped out of her seat and kneeled before her. "Sakura, you OK!?" she said.**

**Sakura's eyes widened as cold seat beaded her forehead. "It's him! He's after one of your aunties!" she said to Sammi. Sammi looked sad. "So he has begun his hunt for Kurisami blood." She said with no emotion. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who nodded. **

"**We're going after him! Sammi, you stay here and stay safe, OK?" Sakura said as she and Syaoran ran towards the door.**

"**OK!" Sammi nodded as they closed the door behind them.**

**----------Near Penguin Park----------**

**Michi Kurisami ran stopped for breath as she neared Penguin Park, her dark hair drenched with sweat. A man was stalking her when she left work and was still following her. She started running and then the damn stalker started running after her. "Going anywhere? Kurisami Michi?" A soft yet dark voice whispered from behind her ear. She turned around, her eyes meeting light green eyes shaded by dark blonde hair even though his black mask hid half of his face. The man smirked and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from escaping.**

"**You're my favorite Kurisami girl, you know that?" he said. "The youngest and the prettiest." **

**Michi glared at him through her dark blue eyes. "I'm only 21 for cryin' out loud! I ain't do shit!"**

**The man smirked at her. "A pretty little girl like you shouldn't use such language."**

"**Lemme go, I wanna go home." Michi said, struggling. He pushed her, making her land on her back on the ground. She groaned as the pain seared in her back. He pinned her arms above her head with one strong hand as he took out a knife with the other. Michi was about to cry out for help when he pointed the blade at her face. **

"**If you scream, I'll make sure you won't live to tell the tale. Even though I won't let you live, but I need a woman, so you'll have to do." He said.**

**Michi gave a whimper of fear as he slowly sliced her pink shirt on the middle, exposing her bra. He was going to rape her, rob her of her virginity. He slid the torn cloths aside and exposed her pale skin. "Nice........." he smirked as he ran a fingertip over her breasts. Michi was about to cry out in fear when a girl's voice shouted. **

"**Let go of her!"**

**The blonde man got off her and turned around to see who it was behind him. Michi saw a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes like emeralds. A guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes, he was a drop-dead hottie! **

"**Ah, Ying Fa." Her attacker said. Michi looked at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes. _So she's Ying Fa!? The girl my father speaks so highly about?, _she wondered.**

**The man just smiled and was about to break for it when Sakura suddenly charged at him with a dagger. The man reacted quickly enough for her to only slash at his mask. Sakura motioned Syaoran to get the girl. Syaoran quickly went to Michi and got her out of the man's range.**

**The mask ripped in two, exposing his face. Sakura gasped as she saw his face. His dark blonde hair gave shade to his light green eyes. She saw him with that Midori bitch earlier today!**

"**_You_!" she cried. The man took his chance and ran. Sakura yelled after him. **

"**FUCKING COWARD!!"**

"**Who was he, Emerald?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned to them and said. **

"**Midori's big bro."**

"**Oh shit." Syaoran said.**

"**My feelings exactly." Sakura said. She looked at Michi and asked softly. "You OK?"**

"**Yeah.........."Michi said. "You're her aren't you? Ying Fa of Angels of the Light."**

**Sakura nodded. "Yes." She took off her pink cape and covered the girl with it. **

"**Here, you can cover yourself with this." She smiled. Michi smiled back and thanked her. "I'm Michi by the way." She said. Sakura smiled as she and Syaoran helped her up.**

"**Shiro's youngest daughter." She said, getting a nod from Michi. **

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Akito cursed as he neared Ryu's room. He couldn't believe what was happening to him! As soon as his mask was torn and his face exposed to her, he saw finally noticed her beauty. Sure, he noticed it before, but not completely. He blushed when he saw her, even though he managed to hide it and ran, getting shouts from her. He still couldn't forget her.............her light auburn hair gleaming in the sunlight, her gorgeous emerald eyes that ensnared him, and her full, pink lips. _GOD! What's _wrong_ with me!?!?, _he screamed at himself.**

**He knows he has a job to do and he can let his cock get the best of him. Though he felt something when he first saw her. He felt his heart beating faster as his blood heated up. _Oh shit, I desire her..........., _he thought. It was hard for him _not_ to notice the way her light blue shirt enhanced the gentle curve of her hips. Her skirt exposing her slender legs. He felt his cock hardening at the thought. **

**He knocked on Ryu's door.**

"**Come in!" his sister's voice said. He opened the door and found Midori reading the newspaper while lying on her stomach on Ryu's bed while Ryu was staring out the window, totally spaced out.**

"**Yo." He greeted. His sister looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, Akito! Did you kill her?" she asked. Akito knew she was talking about Michi. "No." he answered.**

**Midori frowned. "Let me guess, Sakura saved her again." She said.**

"**You got it." He said. Ryu turned around and looked at them both. "That's Sakura to you. She's gotten sharper than ever."**

**Akito said nothing, his mind filled with thoughts on Sakura. "Well, I'm goin' to my room and rest. I'm fried. See ya later, you two." Akito gave them a wave of his hand as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Midori stared at the closed door. "I wonder what's up with Akito." She said.**

"**Beats me." Ryu replied. Akito sat on his bed, his fingers massaging his temple. He was thinking too much of that green-eyed girl to even focus on his work. It was hard. He simply looked out his window towards the city.**

"**Sakura............." his lips whispered her name.**

**-----------Sakura's Apartment------------**

**Sakura sighed as she and Syaoran came back in. "What the hell was that all about?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura knew he was talking about Midori's brother running away from them. "You got me, I don't know. The guy's got issues. He's totally gonna knock off the Kurisami females unless we stop him."**

"**Good idea, but how?" Syaoran said. Sakura crossed her arms in thought. "We have no choice but try to get them out of their hellholes and get rid of Hell Dragons for good." Sakura said.**

"**Hi Sakura, Syaoran." Sammi said as she came out her room. Sakura smiled at her. **

"**Don't worry. Your aunty Michi's safe." She said. Sammi sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank God. Thank you, Sakura." She said.**

"**Don't mention it." Sakura winked at her. They all sat down in the living room and began to think. "How bout we fight them now?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura shook her head at that. "Nah, it would be dangerous. God only knows what those imps of Satan are up to. We have no choice but to wait and see. This is _not _a light matter like last time. We have to remember, the Kurisami family girls are in peril since they're involved in their little scheme for what damn reason they have."**

"**You got that right." Sammi said.**

"**But Akito.........." Syaoran started to say, but stopped by Sakura looking at him.**

"**Akito?" Sammi asked him.**

"**Akito is Midori's older brother. Today was the first time I ever saw him in years, before his sister got caught in the gang war. And while we're in that subject, there's something I just remembered." Syaoran said.**

"**What is it?" Sakura said.**

**Syaoran sat back. "I remember Midori once told me about how her parents used to own a huge company in Hong Kong. One day when they were at a business meeting when Shiro bombed the place, killing everyone there, including Midori and Akito's parents. After that, Shiro took her parents' place in the business somehow and moved the company here in Japan. Midori and her brother moved in with their grandmother and were in her care until Akito moved to Japan and Midori was sent to jail, then their grandmother died. So, my guess is that Akito and Midori wanna get back at Shiro by killing his beloved girls and make him return their parents' company to them."**

"**Damn, that's gotta be rough, but still not right to kill innocent girls." Sakura said, frowning. Sammi wasn't shocked at all by the news. "I'm not surprised about this. Leave it to my grandfather to do that kind of stupid thing. He's a cold-hearted bastard."**

"**Sammi!" Sakura gasped in disbelief. "You love your grandfather, don't you?"**

**Sammi shook her head. "Actually I don't. He used to beat his own daughters while Grandma was alive. My aunty Shinju told me." she informed them.**

"**Nani!?" Sakura cried, her eyes wide.**

"**What a cold-hearted bastard!" Syaoran said. Sammi nodded. "Tell me about it. My aunties told me that they only pretended to love him because if they don't, then he will beat them again. And they said this and I'm sayin' it too! He can drop dead for all I care!" she said with no caring and sweetness at all. Sakura and Syaoran were sharing the _same _thought as she finished.**

**Sammi was _a lot _like Sakura, enough to be her own daughter!**

"**My Daddy and my uncles don't care what Grandpa does because my aunties haven't told them what he did to them." Sammi added. Sakura couldn't believe it! **

**Neither did Syaoran.**

"**That's just plain awful! They should _tell _them what Shiro does!" Sakura said. Sammi nodded in agreement. "I've told them countless times to tell them, but they shook their heads at me and said that they were afraid of him." She said, shrugging.**

"**Well, I can see that _you're_ not afraid of Shiro, Sammi." Syaoran noted.**

**Sammi smirked. "Like hell I'm afraid of him."**

"**Well, I have a favor to ask, Sammi dear." Sakura said to her. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Tell me your aunties' numbers. I wanna call them and meet with them here at my place." Sakura said. **

**Sammi nodded and said. "Just let _me _call them."**

**Sakura laughed and handed her the pink cell phone. Sammi dialed several numbers and spoke a lot. While she was talking to her aunts, Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. "Sammi definitely acts older than her age."**

**Sakura nodded with a grin. "Yeah, looks like what Shiro did in the past must've shaped her up a lot." She whispered back.**

"**OK, aunty Sango! We'll see you tomorrow!" Sammi grinned and hung up.**

"**So, what's the news, Sammi?" Syaoran asked.**

**Sammi grinned at them. "My aunties will be here tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon to have the meeting with you, Sakura." She said.**

**Sakura winked at her. "Good work, Sammi. If you were old enough, you would've been part of my gang." Sakura laughed. "I'm gonna help my aunties face their fears and I'll show them that Grandpa is nothing but a regular human like us!" Sammi declared.**

"**Whoo hoo! Way to go, Sammi!" Syaoran cheered for her. Sakura looked at the clock and cleared her throat, getting Syaoran and Sammi's attention.**

"**OK, small lady, time for bed!" She said as she marched Sammi to her room. "OK, oyasumi nasai, Sakura." Sammi smiled.**

**Sakura smiled back at the small girl. "Good night to you too, Sammi."**

**Sammi closed the door and Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You think you'll be able to protect her, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I know I can. I won't fail. I just need something; I need to go to the cemetery first thing in the morning since we don't have school tomorrow." She said.**

**Syaoran looked confused. "The cemetery? Why?" he asked. Sakura looked at the picture of her mother, which stood in the middle of the countertop.**

"**I need a little more help." Sakura answered, her hands clutching the cherry blossom necklace her mother gave her after her birth.**

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 of Warriors of the Night complete! OK, ppl, this is the last chapter I'll post for a month since in two weeks, I'll be gone to Costa Rica to visit my family. As soon as I get back I'll start working on the Warriors of the Night again. Right now, the story is put on hold and I'm gonna use my remaining time to write on my other story: Rebirth!**

**Oyasumi nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	4. Truth Doesn’t Always Smile

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 4: Truth Doesn't Always Smile**_

**Sakura and Sammi were getting everything ready for Sammi's aunts when the doorbell rang. "Syaoran, can you get that?" Sakura asked as and Sammi were moving the piles of magazines off the couches. "Sure." He nodded as he went to answer the door. Six girls stood at the door. The tallest one, with dark hair and blue eyes stepped forward.**

"**We're here to see Sakura Kinomoto." She said. Sakura appeared behind Syaoran and smiled at the women. "Hello, please, come in." she said as they both stepped aside to let them in. **

"**OK, let's get down to business here." Said Sakura as they all sat down in the living room. Sammi sat between Sakura and Syaoran, facing her aunts. "I heard that you had a rough past with Shiro." **

**The blue-haired woman, Naomi, nodded. "I bet Sammi told you. Yes, our father abused us quite a lot when we were young."**

"**He's a total heartless ass!" Keiko said.**

"**And he pretended to love Mother when he only wanted her noble name and her fortune!" Sango said in disgust.**

**Sakura looked puzzled. "You mother was the one with the money?"**

**Shinju, the white-haired young woman, nodded. "Yeah, Mother's maiden name was Natsumi Amaya, but known as Lady Natsumi. Father was a penniless good-for-nothing. He met Mother then seduced her, making her fall for him. Her love for Father was blinding her good judgment. But, Mother's riches weren't enough for Father. He got the Suzume Company in Hong Kong and transferred it here. He hogged everything while Mother was only serving as child-maker. She died giving birth to our unborn sister, Suzu. And as always, Father didn't give a damn."**

**Syaoran was so shocked at hearing the Kurisami daughters reveal Shiro's dirty secrets. _Damn, the guy's a total asshole! And he wants to protect Sammi only?, _he thought.**

"**So, even when Angelica and the other wife, Kimiko, were murdered?" asked Sakura. "Yeah," replied Michi. "He never cared for any of us. If it wasn't his own daughters, less his daughters-in-law. And we don't even think he cares about his only granddaughter very much either." She nodded towards Sammi.**

"**The point Michi is trying to make..........." Mitsuko said. "Is that he's only hiring you to protect the little one just to make him look like a hero, a caring grandfather."**

"**Which is total bullshit." Sammi frowned.**

"**Yep, little Sammi." Naomi agreed with her. "Total bullshit."**

"**So, what do you all plan to do about this situation?" Syaoran asked. Naomi said nothing. Sakura said, a bit angry. "Nothing, right? Just like in your childhood!"**

**Sammi spoke. "Aunties, we HAVE to stop this endless torture. We have to make the killer realize his only target is Grandpa, not us. We weren't aware of what happened with the Suzume Company until Grandma told us years ago!"**

**Sammi's aunts all stared at her, at a loss for words. Finally, Naomi spoke again. **

"**You're right, Sammi. We have to do something. But the question is, how can we? How can we convince a murderer who wishes to have our blood in his hands to not hunt us anymore?"**

**Sakura stood up. "I got an idea."**

**Syaoran, Sammi, and the Kurisami daughters all looked at her. Sakura took a deep breath and told them her plan.**

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Akito ran his hand through his hair as he gazed out the window. Lately, he's been behaving very strange. His thoughts were no longer filled with plans of revenge, of spilling Kurisami girl blood. But of a certain auburn-haired woman. He frowned.**

"**I've gotta concentrate!!" he whispered angrily to himself. But he couldn't deny the truth any longer. In his mind, there are no longer thoughts of revenge and killing.**

**There was only Sakura.**

**Sakura with her emerald eyes. Sakura with her cold, unemotional look. Sakura with her kind yet rough personality. Sakura with her hatred towards any rapists.**

**He loved her.**

**And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Akito knows the truth doesn't always smile at anyone but that's the final truth of it.**

"**Akito?" his sister called to him as she entered his room. Akito turned around and two pairs of peridot eyes met each other. "What's your status?" Midori asked. Akito smirked. "Good. Now the Kurisami daughters and the brat are left in my killing list."**

**Midori smirked also. "Good. Keep up the good work, brother." She said as she turned to leave. "Midori." Akito blurted out. Midori stopped and looked at her brother quizzically. **

"**Yeah?"**

**Akito kept his mouth shut. "It's nothing."**

"**....OK then." His sister left the room. Akito wanted to curse his own slow tongue! _I almost questioned her about our mission to exterminate the Kurisami girls! I gotta watch myself and concentrate only in my mission, _he warned himself.**

**But, he still couldn't get her out of his head. He could still see her clearly in his mind. He then remembered the amber-eyed man she was with. _Could he be her boyfriend?, _he thought, his blood steaming from jealousy. _Gotta find out about that, _he thought. He looked at his coat, his cap, and his shades sitting on his bed. He went over to his bed and grabbed his stuff.**

**----------Penguin Park-------------**

**Akito walked towards the apartment building to spy on her. He then heard a lilting female voice coming towards him. "So, you think the plan will work?"**

**He knew that voice......._SAKURA!?, _he thought. He hid inside some bushes. He saw Sakura and that amber-eyed boy walking together. They stopped in front of the bushes where Akito was hiding. Akito parted some part of the bush and made a hole to see them. **

"**Yeah, I think it will, Sakura." the boy smiled at her. Sakura smiled back, making Akito's breath get caught up in his throat. 'Thank you for being with me, Syaoran." **

**Syaoran shook his head and cupped her shoulders. "It's nothing. I love you, Sakura."**

**Sakura softened. "I love you too, Syaoran." Syaoran pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Akito gasped quietly, rage running in his blood as he saw them kissing. **

**They pulled away at hearing a cell phone ring. "I'm sorry, it's mine." Sakura said as she pulled her cell phone out of her skirt pocket. "Yeah?" she greeted.**

"**Sakura, it's Shiro."**

**She made a face. "Hello, Shiro."**

**Akito's eyes widened at hearing the name. _Shiro!? Shiro Kurisami!?_**

**He saw Sakura nod and said. "We'll be right over." She hung up and turned back to Syaoran. "We gotta go to the Kurisami Manor. Shiro needs a word with us."**

**Syaoran made a face. "What does that blue-blooded bastard wants with us now?" he commented."**

**Sakura shrugged. "Not sure. Let's go." She took his hand. As they walked away, Akito was in thought. _What do they have against Shiro now?_**

**------------Kurisami Manor------------------**

**Sammi, Sakura, and Syaoran were all heading towards the living room, where Shiro was awaiting them. The servant opened the door for them, Shiro stood up at seeing them. "Why, welcome." He smiled. Sammi glared at him. "Stop your sorry excuses, Grandpa!" she snapped. His eyes widened at hearing her. Sammi turned to the servant, whose eyes were wide also, and said. "Leave us!"**

**The servant bowed. "My lady." He hurriedly closed the door behind him. Sakura spoke. "Shiro, I can't believe you lied to us the whole entire time. We thought you were an innocent man, but we found out you weren't."**

"**W-what!?" he cried, flinching. "Stop playing innocent, you demon!" Sammi yelled at him. "We know you're the reason why the killer wants to spill your girls' blood. You killed his and her family, the Suzume family, and took over their business when it belonged to their children!" Syaoran said in disgust.**

"**How!?" Shiro demanded. "Your daughters finally came out and said it, and I said it too!" Sammi smirked at him. Shiro growled at her and reached out to her, but Sakura slapped his hand away, her free hand drew her gun and aimed it at him.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." she warned him. **

"**So, what are you going to do about it?" Shiro challenged. Sakura smirked. "Not me."**

"**Huh!?" Shiro said, confused. Sammi opened the door and she and Syaoran got out. **

**Sakura began to walk backwards, her gun still aimed at the man. "I'm still protecting Sammi, but NOT because you're telling us to, it's because she's an actual innocent girl, like your daughters." With that, she closed the door.**

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**Ryu was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Ever since he got back to Japan, he and Midori have grown close. They spent endless hours in his room talking about their pasts. She laughed as she told him the crazy things she and her brother did when they were kids. Ryu felt a bit jealous of her. He never had siblings and remembered he always wanted a brother or a sister. Midori was born in Hong Kong and was raised there, a happy child with her parents and her brother. They lived in a mansion and they were your average happy family. Midori and her brother were inseparable, they went and did everything together. Midori and Akito went to the same school and always got good grades to make their parents proud. But then, their parents died in the bombing when Midori was only 5 and Akito was 8. After the tragedy, their lives changed forever. Midori and Akito still did well in school, but were bitter to people other than their Grandmother Mitsuko. They deeply cared for their grandmother; she was their only living relative left. Then, Midori formed the Emerald Dragons when she was 12. Syaoran and Eriol were in that gang with her. She took a lust for Syaoran, at that time she was getting engaged to the leader of the White Tigers. She used Syaoran and betrayed him. At the gang war, Syaoran killed her fiancé and sent Midori and the others to jail. A year she was sentenced, her grandmother died and Akito moved to live at Tomoeda.**

**He remembered her expressions as she told him her life. Her smile, her sad and angry face; they stayed in his mind all day. He observed her beauty, her peridot eyes, her dark green hair, and her light-toned skin. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to see Midori Suzume as more than just his partner in the revenge against the Angels of the Light.**

**_I know I think she's beautiful, but to her, I'm only her partner-in-crime, _he thought sadly. He knew their pasts were a bit alike. Their hearts shared the same pain, their mind goals the same. He just couldn't get her out of his head. She only smiles to him, when they're in his room late at night. During the day, she's an emotionless stone, but during the night, a woman. Ryu just sighed and closed his eyes.**

**Midori was walking towards Ryu's room, carrying some tea for them. She felt a bit different when she was around Ryu, way different than she's around her brother and Hell Dragons. She felt......happy, a bit shy, all girly-like.**

**A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled how he blushed when she joked with him at night about him never having a girlfriend. She remembered his eyes gazing deep into hers, those gorgeous sapphire eyes. She knows she really smiles only when she's around him at night, but during the day, she's a block of ice.**

**She took a deep breath and opened the door to Ryu's room. "Hiya, Ryu! Want some tea?" she said as she walked in. Her breathing quickened as she saw Ryu sitting on his bed, shirtless. He had a nice body, not as muscular as her brother, but very nice. She gulped and walked towards him with the tray rattling because of her trembling hands. Ryu looked up at her and their eyes met. She quickly turned away and placed the tray on the table, her back to him.**

"**So, have you visited your father?" she asked. Ryu knew she meant his grave. "No." he replied. Midori still had her back to him. "Oh, it would help you." she said. Ryu said nothing. She finally turned around, her eyes cold as always during the day. **

"**You need to remember your reason why you want to eliminate the Angels of the Light!" she pointed out. She turned towards the door to leave.**

"**Midori." His soft voice made her stop halfway. She slowly turned back to him and saw him get up. A small tint of pink colored her pallid cheeks as she saw him coming towards her. He grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk tonight. Come to my room later on." He said before releasing her again. Midori just nodded and left.**

**----------The Cemetery----------**

**Sammi shifted from one to another uneasily as she and Syaoran were waiting next to the car parked by the cemetery's entrance. "Um, what are we doing here again?" she asked meekly. Syaoran replied. "We have to wait for Sakura; she said she has to do something at her parents' graves."**

**His eyes were fixed on Sakura, who was on her knees before her parent's graves.**

**_What are you up to, Sakura?, _he thought.**

**Sakura bowed her head, eyes closed, and clutched her cherry blossom necklace. **

**_Mommy, Daddy, a new threat is trying to exterminate us. I....I don't know what to do so far. I got a plan, but my powers aren't strong enough to detect whenever he attacks. Please, I need a little help. I beg of you......please hear my prayer._**

**She then murmured another prayer for their souls and then got up. She slowly walked towards Syaoran and Sammi. "Are you OK?" Sammi asked, eyeing her. **

**Syaoran noticed too. Her face was ashen pale, her eyes seemed a bit red. Sakura nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Let's go home." She smiled weakly. "I feel a bit tired."**

**Syaoran and Sammi just looked at each other and the three of them went back home.**

**-------Sakura's Apartment------------**

"**I'm sorry you guys, I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." Sakura said apologetically as she went towards her room. "What's up with her?" Sammi asked, clearly confused. "You got me." Syaoran shrugged.**

**Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind her. _Why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden?, _she wondered as she walked towards her bed. She lay down and curled herself into a little ball and fell asleep.**

**_Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a small clear, cherry blossom trees shed showers of petals around her. "Huh?" she looked around, the whole scene was cloudless, light bathing it instead. She looked down and saw a small pond; the water reflected her face perfectly. She kneeled down, her gaze fixed on the mirror-like water. _**

**_The mirage changed into her mother and father's faces. "Mommy? Daddy?" she said quietly as she reached out to touch their faces. As soon as her fingertips touched the water, she felt a strong force throb inside her head. Sakura gasped and shut her eyes tightly._**

"**_Ahh!" she cried as she held her head, the force in her brain was only getting stronger. Memories of her past began to race in her mind. Her father smiling down at her as her mother held her in her arms, her father's attack and his death at the hospital, her father's funeral; she, her mother, and Touya shedding tears for him, her mother tending Sakura's injuries every time she got into a fight, her mother's rape and death by the hands of Namura.........._**

**_She began to scream, feeling a stinging pain in her head......_**

**Sakura gasped as she rose up, her body in a cold sweat. Her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. She spread her hand over her chest, breathing heavily. **

"**Sakura!" Syaoran and Sammi cried as they burst into the room. Sakura looked at the with wide eyes, the searing pain in her head finally dying down. "Are you OK!?" **

**Sammi asked as she jumped onto the bed, sitting in front of Sakura. Syaoran sat next to Sakura and put his arm around her.**

"**Are you all right?" he asked. Sakura swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "I'm fine." She said in a quiet, trembling voice.**

**Syaoran looked at her then gathered her in his arms, holding her trembling body close to his. "I-I had a dream. And in my dream, my head was killing me." Sakura said softly as Syaoran held her in his embrace.**

**Sammi looked at her, her sapphire eyes locking with Sakura's emerald ones. "What was it about?" she asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip as she recalled that dream. **

"**About my past, my childhood." She replied. **

"**I wish you didn't have that dream." Sammi frowned. Sakura laughed quietly and smiled at her. "Truth doesn't always smile, small lady."**

**She then felt a strong bump pf pain in her head, she cried out. "Sakura!?" Syaoran cried as he saw her hold her head with both hands, squeezed her eyes shut. Sakura saw Akito running after Naomi. A sickening feeling of coldness gave her goosebumps. "I see Akito after Naomi by Penguin Park, he's gonna kill her!" she gasped. Syaoran grabbed his cell and dialed for everyone.**

"**Angels, Sakura detected Akito on the move! Go to Penguin Park fully loaded!" he said. Sakura got up from his arms and grabbed her wig. "Let's go! Sammi, you stay here." She said.**

**----------Penguin Park---------**

**The Angels of the Light were gathered in Penguin Park. "So, where is he!?" Meiling growled. A piercing scream startled them. Sakura instantly drew her guns and ran towards the scream. "Hey wait up!" Syaoran yelled after her as the other chased her. Akito was on top of Naomi, his knife about to pierce her throat. "Die!" he said. Naomi screamed in terror. Suddenly, the knife flew out of his hands. He looked to his side and saw the beautiful Sakura glaring at him, her gun aimed at him. Smoke came out of the barrel of her gun, clearly, she used that to blast the knife from his hand.**

"**Why, if isn't Ying Fa?" he smiled charmingly at her. Sakura bared her teeth at him. "Let.....go......of her." she said threateningly. Akito slowly rose, his hand up in the air. "Get out, Naomi, NOW!" she barked. Naomi got up and ran without second words. The Angels finally caught up and aimed their guns at Akito. "Why, this isn't fair." Akito remarked. Sakura snarled at him. "Grin and bear it, asshole. Life's a bitch."**

**Akito smirked. "I figured that. So that's why I brought this." He snapped his fingers. Many men, Hell Dragons members, came out of the trees. "Fire!" Sakura shouted. The Angels all fired their guns. The Hell Dragons ran for cover while firing at them. "Take cover!" Sakura shouted as she jumped away from the flying bullets. **

"**Hai!" they shouted as they sought shelter. Sakura eyed Akito, who was running into the trees. She clutched her twins and turned to Syaoran, who was next to her. **

"**I'm going after him."**

**Syaoran shook his head. "Not alone."**

**Sakura quickly turned around and shot a guy on the arm, making him yelp and drop his gun. "I have to. I'm not a child! If I need help I'll scream!" she quickly ran out of their hiding spot. "Sakura!" Syaoran said. "Trust me!" Sakura yelled back as she ran into the trees. **

**She ran in a cautious pace with her fingers on the triggers. She heard a rustle near her. Sakura stopped and aimed her guns at the sound, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "Come out and fight like a man, you fuckin' shit-eating bastard!" she yelled and then shot a branch. She walked slowly, aiming at different places, her guard up. Suddenly, she felt a small breeze on the back of her neck. She quickly turned around only to see Akito smirking. "Quite feisty, aren't you?" he said as he quickly grabbed her wrists and cuffed them. Sakura yelped and Akito knocked her guns out of her hands. She snarled and tried to kick him when he grabbed her wig. **

"**I like your normal hair better." He said. She felt him yank the wig off her, her long auburn hair came tumbling down her back. Before Sakura could react, he swiftly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Sakura was about to scream when **

**Akito yelled. "Bomb!"**

**Suddenly, she saw a lot of smoke coming from where her Angels were fighting. She gasped at realizing it was a blinding bomb. Akito began to run with Sakura on his back. Sakura finally reacted and shouted.**

"**HELP!"**

**The Angels were in the middle of the fight when suddenly, a bomb exploded, heavy smoke coming out of it. The Angels coughed, trying to see through the smoke. Syaoran searched frantically for Sakura when he heard her shout.**

"**HELP!"**

**He got up, gun in hand, and shouted. "Sakura!"**

**Meiling stood up in alert at hearing her cousin scream Sakura's name. "W-What's going on!?" she cried. Syaoran looked around and saw a big shadow. Part of it was squirming. _Sakura!?, _he thought. He ran to them. Sakura saw a figure approaching and screamed again for help. Akito, finally having enough, taped her mouth. Sakura got even angrier and began to cry out. Her muffled protests almost made him laugh. **

**Akito saw the approaching shadow and took off, Sakura on his shoulder. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hell Dragons running along with him. Sakura struggled helplessly, but no luck. Panic mixed with anger gripped her senses as Hell Dragons took off with her as hostage, for the second time.**

"**Sakura!" Syaoran cried as he got to the area where the shadow was, finding nothing. The smoke finally cleared up and something bright caught his eye. He looked down and felt the breath being knocked off his lungs as he saw the objects on the ground. Sakura's pink wig and her twin guns. He kneeled down and grabbed them, the color draining from his face. **

"**Syaoran!" Eriol called out as he and the rest of the gang neared him. The girls gasped as they saw the things Syaoran had in his hands.**

"**Emerald!" Tomoyo cried.**

"**Oh no, Ying Fa!" Meiling cried.**

**Syaoran just trembled from the worry and anger that surged in his body. "Not again!" Eriol said. Syaoran closed his eyes tightly and screamed to high heavens. **

"**Sakura!!!"**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters-----------**

**Sakura groaned as she was tossed onto a huge bed by Akito. His Hell Dragons morons all stood by the door, their eyes fixed on Sakura. "Remove her tape." Akito ordered. A man stepped towards Sakura. He grabbed the tape by one corner and yanked it off her mouth, making Sakura cry out in pain and anger.**

"**That fuckin' hurts, you bastard!" she said as she hit him with her cuffed hands as hard as she could, making him stumble back. Akito burst out laughing.**

"**You remind me of a hissing kitten." He remarked as he signaled the others to leave. "Master Akito." They all bowed and left the room. He walked over to Sakura, who was massaging her mouth, making a face. "I'm sorry he yanked it so hard." He said. Sakura glared at him, her eyes like icy emeralds. "What do you want with me!?" she demanded. "Try to sway my Angels to quit the fight? Like that bastard, Namura, a year ago?"**

**Akito smiled charmingly as his finger tapped the tip of her nose. Sakura snarled and tired to bite him, but he drew his hand back in time. "The kitty has claws." He laughed. Sakura felt her blood steaming. "Don't underestimate me!" she growled at him.**

"**Ah, but my dear Sakura, I would NEVER underestimate a beautiful woman like you." he said. Sakura made a face at his comment. "Answer my question, you blue-blooded murderer!" she said. Akito tucked a finger beneath her chin and raised her head up so her emerald pools would meet his eyes. "Didn't you already figure it out? If I wanted you dead; I would've already killed you."**

**Sakura thought about it and knew he was right. He was very careful with her; she knew he didn't want to kill her. Sakura felt her blood grow cold as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.**

**Akito saw her reaction and smirked. "Why yes, I brought you here to know you a little bit more." He said. Sakura KNEW he was lying. She knows men well, well enough to see the lust and........she stopped at seeing into his light green eyes. His eyes did reflect lust, but also love. She gasped quietly.**

**--------Sakura's Apartment----------**

"**Sammi!" Syaoran shouted as he rushed in the door. Sammi popped out of her room and smiled. "Syaoran!" the smile on her face faded though, as she saw that **

**Syaoran was alone. "Where's Sakura?"**

**Syaoran said nothing for a moment. _How am I gonna break it to her?, _he thought. He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Sakura's been kidnapped."**

**Sammi gasped, her rich cerulean eyes widened in disbelief. **

"**NO!" she cried, her eyes were beginning to water. Syaoran, at looking at her face, he was greatly reminded of Sakura when she lost her parents. He saw the videos of when she was a child and saw how her sad face was identical to Sammi's. Sammi felt her knees give away and would've hurt herself if Syaoran hadn't caught her. She began to sob. Syaoran was again reminded of Sakura. He wrapped his arms gently around the girl and held her.**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**Akito stared at the woman before him. Her pink lips were slightly parted, her green eyes were wide in disbelief. He found himself wanting to kiss her, to make her see he was a better man than that Syaoran, the one his sister hates so much. His eyes held hers. Sakura could see the sudden change of emotion in his eyes. There were no longer cold, but warm. Yet, Sakura felt NO attraction whatsoever, she loved Syaoran, and she didn't care if she had to kick this guy's ass to make him realize it. Akito gently traced a line down her soft cheek, making Sakura slap his hand away. **

"**Stop that." She warned.**

"**Or what?" he teased. Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior. Last time she was kidnapped, she was beaten after beating the living shit out of Ryu for trying to rape her.**

**Akito laughed and said. "By the look of your eyes, I won't have you beaten. I heard about that from Ryu."**

**Sakura glared at him. "Oh, so you're also Ryu's lapdog now? Just like Hell Dragons?"**

**Akito shook his head. "Nah, Midori and I are our own team. We only need Ryu's influence to carry out our revenge against Shiro Kurisami. And now I'm gonna ask....." he said as he neared his face to Sakura's. "Where is Sammi Kurisami?"**

**Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Hell if I'm tellin' you." she replied.**

"**Anyway, you know WHY I brought you here? Without Ryu or my sister knowing?" he asked softly. Sakura's face showed NO emotion and it amazed him. **

**Her cuffed hands resting on her lap, and he tried not to see a lot the way her cherry blossom necklace charm rested between her full breasts. Her long hair spread on the sheets, making her look like an angelic goddess.**

"**Well? TELL!" she snarled.**

**Akito removed his coat, startling Sakura.**

"**Well, my little angel........" his voice dropped to a whisper. "I got you here to........do a little show for you."**

"**Stop beating around the damn bush and SPILL!!" Sakura cried, REALLY frustrated now. **

**Akito laughed again, her anger amusing him.**

"**I brought you here to show you how I feel about Ying Fa of Angels of the Light." He whispered in her ear. Sakura felt her head pound in horror at his words. Her breathing stopped. She felt her untamed nature kick in again.**

"**You fascinate me, Sakura Kinomoto." He said. Sakura just gasped at his words. **

**A/N**

**CH 4 IS FINISHED! Sorry it took so long, I had a rough week, but I'm fine now! Be ready for Watashi no mi Sakura Ch 4! Thank you to the reviewers, you got my love! Lol.**

**Oyasumi nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	5. Unrequited Love

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 5: Unrequited Love**_

**Syaoran suddenly knew what to do. He stood up and got Sakura's car keys. **

"**Syaoran, what are you doing!?" Sammi cried. "Towards Hell Dragons Headquarters! I bet 1000 yen they took her there!!" he said as he speed-dialed the Angels.**

"**Guys, report to Hell Dragons Headquarters!!" he said to all of them.**

"**You heard Syaoran, Angels moooooove out!" Tomoyo said at her end. Everyone shouted in agreement, making Syaoran smile.**

**-----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Sakura just stared at Akito with a shocked face. _Am I hearing right?, _she thought, still in disbelief. _This guy likes me!?_**

**Akito stared into her eyes and saw the swirl of emotions. Anger, confusion, hate, uneasiness.........he wanted to kiss those feelings off her. He rested his hands on her shoulders. Sakura was startled at the sudden touch. Akito took advantage of her distraction to draw her body against his. Sakura quickly regained her composure, planted her hands on his chest and pushed away from his chest. "What's wrong, my little Angel?" he asked softly.**

**She looked into his eyes and saw the light green darkening. She gulped and knew what it meant: _lust_.**

**Sakura roughly pushed away. Akito's expression didn't change. "You are beautiful, Sakura. But I'm sure you've heard that before." He said. He looked down at her, like a predator to its prey. In her fear, she struck at him – hard. "No!"**

**Neither the blow not her plea had any effect.**

"**Love me, Sakura......" he whispered.**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters----------**

**Syaoran walked quickly and silently towards the Headquarters. The Angels were right behind him, guns at ready. "Dammit, where the hell is Akito's room!?" he hissed as they were close to the entrance. Meiling saw a light through a room in the farthest corner of the huge building.**

"**Hey, Syaoran-baby." She tugged at the sleeve of his green shirt. "I see a lit light. And if you haven't noticed, no other lights are on." Syaoran turned and saw the light. "Let's go!" he said.**

**------------------------------**

"**Are you on crack!?" Sakura shouted at him, trying to keep her temper on check. **

"**Let me love you, Sakura........." he stroked her hair. She moved her head away and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Akito. But I.......I love Syaoran, he's my fiancé." Sakura said, calming down. Akito suddenly picked her up. "Kyah, let me go!!" Sakura screamed. Akito easily tossed her even farther into the bed, since she was sitting on the edge. He wanted her, the fact she rejected him made him fierce. He didn't care now; he would have her, one way or another.**

**In a blink, he grabbed her legs, pulled her towards him, and forced her onto her back. Sakura cried out her rage and fear, but before she could strike back, he captured her wrists in one hand, pinned her arms above her head, held her motionless. He kept nearing her until he was on top of her completely. Icy fear ran in her blood as panic seized her.**

"**No!!" she cried.**

**His knee nudged hers apart and positioned himself between her legs. His free hand was lifting her skirt.**

"**Please, don't!" Sakura cried.**

**She felt helpless, trapped by his size, his male strength. She may be a fighter, but she knew he was stronger than her.**

**Akito said nothing as he kept lifting her skirt until he bared her hips, seeing only her panties. "Stop it!!!" she yelled in fear, trying to twist free from his strong grip. **

"**Don't fight me, Sakura." His voice was sharp. He grabbed her panties and was starting to slowly slide them down her thighs.**

"**_Stop_! Would you _rape _the one you love!?!?!?" she screamed. It was the catch of her voice that stopped him. He looked down at her. Her lips and her body trembled beneath him, tears coursed down her cheeks and her emerald eyes full of fright. Her auburn hair spread like an angel's wing beneath them.**

**His hand was still grasping her panties, half way down her thighs. "Sakura......." he said. Suddenly, the door spilt open. Sakura and Akito turned and saw who it was. **

**Syaoran was looking at them, fire in his amber eyes.**

"**Sakura!!" he cried. He burst inside and rage built inside him as his eyes landed on them. Akito had Sakura pinned to the bed. Her skirt was lifted and her panties were halfway down. Her eyes were teary as they saw him. Sakura took the chance that Akito was distracted to unpin herself. Akito was about to react when he felt being roughly pushed off the bed. Sakura pulled her panties up and sat up. "Syaoran!" she cried happily. "Sakura!!" Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko cried as they got inside, the boys right behind them.**

"**Guys!" Sakura sighed in relief. Akito was about to get up when everyone aimed their guns at him.**

"**Say your prayers, motherfucker." Syaoran growled at him, about to pull the trigger. "Iie, stop!" Sakura cried as she jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist, stopping him in time.**

"**Sakura!?" Syaoran said. The girls and the guys all stared at her wide-eyed. **

"**There's no need to kill him, koi!" Sakura said. "But he tried to rape you!" Syaoran pointed out. Sakura nodded. "I know, but I managed to stop him before you came." She turned to her Angels, their guns still aimed at Akito. "Lower your guns, now!" she said. Without a word, they complied. She turned to Akito, who was kneeling on the floor before them.**

**Akito then came to his senses. He tried to rape her, the woman he loves. He felt sick at himself for such an act. He was better than this. Sakura saw the change in him and softened. "Akito, please understand." Sakura said as she kneeled down. Akito looked at her and said. "I'm sorry."**

"**It's OK." Sakura smiled. "I have a proposition for you."**

**Akito raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" he asked. Syaoran looked at her and then knew what was happening, Sakura was going to tell Akito of the plan. "Come over to my place and we'll discuss things. But." She warned. "_Don't _lay a finger on Sammi, clear?"**

"**Crystal." He nodded. Sakura got up and said to her Angels. "Let's get this plan going."**

**----------Sakura's Apartment------------**

**Sammi was walking around restlessly with worry. She knew Syaoran went for Sakura and she was worried if something happened to both of them. Without warning, the door opened. Sammi squeaked and aimed at the door, her gun in both hands. "Sammi!" Sakura said. Sammi gasped and lowered the gun. "Emerald!" she said. Sakura hugged the little girl and smiled. Sammi looked behind Sakura and her smile faded. The color drained from her face at seeing her enemy standing in her doorway along with the other Angels.**

**Sakura felt her uneasiness and smiled. "Don't worry, Sammi. I won't let him touch you."**

**Sammi swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "Sit, Akito." Sakura said, pointing at her couches. Everyone came in and sat down. Sakura sat in front of them with Sammi sitting on her lap. She cleared her throat and looked at Akito. "Well, as I said earlier, I have a proposition for you, Akito Suzume."**

"**I'm all ears." He nodded. Sakura took in a small breath before speaking again. **

"**We heard how it all started. The reason why you and your sister have a big hatred towards the Kurisami family."**

"**So?" he said. **

"**I propose an alliance, Akito. We can help you get rid of Shiro Kurisami." Sakura said. Silence in the room. Akito stared at the girl wide-eyed. "W-What?" he said. **

"**You heard me, you want revenge against him and we can help you." Sakura played with Sammi's flaxen hair.**

"**Why?" Akito demanded.**

"**Because me and my aunties want to see that bastard dead for what he did." Sammi spoke up. Akito stared at her, eyebrow raised. "And I thought a little lady like you doesn't use that kind of language." He commented.**

"**Grin and bear it, welcome to the modern times." She rolled her eyes. "At any rate!" Sakura cut in. "We would like to do it ourselves, but you guys have a better reason to finish him off than we do."**

**Akito looked interested in the plan. "So, how do you plan we do this, Ying Fa?" he asked. "Simple!" Meiling said. "We draw him out of his rabbit hole, out of protection, and blow his head off."**

"**Nice way of putting it, Meiling." Sakura smiled and shook her head at her friend. **

"**In other words, we get him out of his mansion and you finish him off." She said to Akito. "But what about my sister? She'll go _ballistic _when she finds out I kinda changed sides!" he cried. Sakura looked at him funny. "But you ain't changin' sides at all! You said so yourself! You and Midori are in your own team." She reminded him. **

"**Well, that's true, but........" he trailed off.**

"**But?" Tomoyo said.**

"**But she had another revenge plan for someone else." Akito finished. Sakura felt the frosty fear grip her senses again at she remembered. "Syaoran......." she said softly as she looked at him worriedly. Syaoran returned her look, but he was assuring her with his eyes. Akito noticed her gaze and felt bad for her. He knew how much she loves that man, and if Midori gets her way, Sakura will be all alone, like he and his sister were.**

**_I have to make a decision, Midori or Sakura?, _he wondered. He looked at her one more time and finally made up his mind.**

**_Sakura. Even though I have an unrequited love for her, I want her to be happy, _he thought. "I made my decision, Ying Fa." He said. "I will help you. I don't care what my sister says. I will try to talk her out of this whole bullshit." He said. But, he knows his kid sister won't take it lightly.**

"**Thank you, Akito." Sakura nodded.**

**Sammi's lips curved into a smile of her own. "Thank you." she whispered. Sakura was amazed at how he could change. _Was it for me?, _she wondered. She looked at Syaoran and gave him a smile. Akito cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I must leave. Midori and Ryu will wonder where I'm at." He bowed to them.**

"**Thank you, Angels of the Light." He said. Sakura lightly got Sammi off her lap and also stood up, facing Akito.**

"**So, do we have a truce and deal?" she smiled as she extended her hand. Akito nodded and smiled as he shook her hand. "Truce and deal." He said. He nodded towards the Angels and closed the door behind him.**

"**All right!" Minoru cheered. "Way to go, Sakura!"**

**Rika nodded. "And at first I thought you had one crazy-ass idea!" she laughed. **

**Sakura glared at her. "Gee, some friend you are." She smiled.**

"**Just playing." Rika stuck out her tongue at the Angel Leader. Sammi stood up and smiled. "At last, a part of our nightmare is over." **

**Sakura nodded as she patted her head. "Yeah, now we have to fight hard to end this." She said. Syaoran hugged her. "I'm so glad you're OK, Sakura." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Get a room." Naoko rolled her eyes. The group shared a laugh.**

"**Well, we gotta go." Meiling winked at them as she took Kiyoshi's hand and began to lead him out. "We gotta go too." Tomoyo yawned and left with Eriol. Sakura smiled at Syaoran after all of their friends left. "Thank you, Syaoran."**

**Syaoran looked at confused. "For what, cherry blossom?" he asked. She tilted her chin up and brushed his lips with hers. "For worrying about me, for loving me." she whispered. Syaoran laughed a nice warm laugh and embraced her. "Sakura, I will always love you." his amber eyes showed tenderness. Sammi looked at them, smiling. _She's so lucky, I wonder when can I have a wonderful man who will love me?, _she thought. Sakura looked at Sammi and grinned. "OK, bedtime for you." she broke out of the hug. Sammi laughed and followed Sakura to the room. "Night, small lady." Sakura smiled at her and ruffled her bangs. Sammi hugged Sakura's waist. "Oyasumi nasai." She said. Sammi went to bed and Sakura turned off the light and closed the door. "She was really worried about you." Syaoran said. "Did she?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "She looked so sad and I was instantly reminded of you."**

"**Me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded again and took her hand. "You and Sammi share a lot of things. It's like she's your sister." He noted. Sakura thought about it then nodded. "You're right, she and I _do _share a lot in common." She agreed. **

**Syaoran led her to their room. "You must be tired." He grinned at her and lifted her into his arms, getting a squeak from her. "You know you like it." He teased her as he carried over to the bed. Sakura glared at him playfully. "So? Is that a crime?" she challenged. Syaoran shook his head and placed her gently on the mattress. "Nope." He laughed. Sakura tugged at his hand. "Let's go to sleep." She moved aside. "Ok." Syaoran complied, taking off his shirt and lying next to her. She lay on her side, facing him. Syaoran smiled at her tenderly. "Aishiteru, Ying Fa." He said as he lightly brushed a strand of hair off her face. Sakura snuggled against him, cradling her cheek against his naked chest. "Daisuki, Syaoran....." she said softly as she fell asleep. **

**-----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Midori and Ryu walked towards the headquarters, their arms full of food for Hell Dragons. "God, those guys are picky!" Midori said in frustration. Ryu laughed at her tone. "Oh well, they're doin' us a favor, so we have to feed them."**

**Midori rolled her eyes. "They're greedy little pigs."**

**Ryu laughed again. Midori glared at him. "What's so damn funny?" she demanded. **

**Ryu chuckled, trying to calm down. "It's just that you got a cute Chinese accent."**

**Midori gave him her rare smile, making it hard to breathe for him. "Does it now?" she asked. Ryu just looked at her as they served the food. She moved quickly to serve the food, her movements quick and graceful. He felt even more drawn to the Chinese girl.**

"**I wonder where Akito is." Midori said as they were cleaning up. "Beats me. He might be in his room." Ryu said. Midori smiled and leaned close to him. "W-wha!?" he cried. "Same time tonight. There's something I must tell you." Midori whispered in his ear before grabbing her stuff and left, leaving Ryu with a beet-red face. **

**-------------------**

**Akito walked around his room, his mind somewhere else. He knew he had to tell Midori of the new plan, of his alliance with the Angels of the Light and their beautiful leader. Yet, he also knew his little sister _wouldn't _take the news lightly. She never took the news of their parents' deaths lightly and who could blame her?**

**----------Flashback-------------**

"**Midori......." Akito said to his 5-year old sister. Midori turned to look at him, a curious expression on her face.**

"**Mom and Dad are dead." He said. Midori's eyes widened and saw the tears welling up in them. "You lie! Stop joking, big brother!!" she wailed. Their grandmother, Mitsuko, held the child in her arms. "Midori, he's not lying......." she said with tears of her own. Midori looked up at her then buried her face in her dress and wept.**

**---------End of Flashback-----------**

**He sighed at the memory. The only person they had left was Grandmother Mitsuko, but a year after Midori was sentenced, she died of old age. Right after that, Akito moved out of the mansion and to Japan.**

**_I guess I should wait a little, _he thought, _it's better if I tell her tomorrow._**

**He sat on his bed and memories began to race in his head again as he gazed at it. He remembered how frightened she looked beneath him. The usual way she looked at him was with cold, emotionless eyes. But she looked a whole new way when she's scared. She looked like a lost child, fearful.**

**_Even though she will never return my feelings for her........, _he smiled, _I want her to be happy._**

**------Later That Night--------**

**Midori tip-toed to Ryu's room, wearing only her nightgown. She knew she was being a little _too _daring at doing this, but she couldn't deny it, she actually loved Ryu. She knew Ryu desired her, anyone could tell that. But did he love her back? He promised her once he would never get too near her in the plane and she knew because of that promise, she would have to make the move.**

**At first, she only thought of him as her partner, but as they grew closer and closer as the nights flew by, she opened her heart to him. She stood at Ryu's door, her heart pounding in her chest.**

**She slowly reached for the doorknob. Can she do this? Yeah, she must. She turned the knob and opened the door. His room was only lit by the fireplace. Ryu turned to her, his chest bare. She gasped silently, her blood growing warm. She entered the room and silently closed the door behind her.**

"**Midori......." he said softly. She was only dressed in her nightgown and when he looked closer, he blushed at discovering something else; beneath it, she was completely naked.**

**She walked over to him, her gentle eyes never leaving his. She rested a hand on his chest and smiled. "Ryu, I want to tell you........" she trailed off, taking a deep breath.**

"**Tell me what?" he asked, placing his hand on her warm cheek. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed him. She pulled away and whispered. "I love you."**

**Ryu just stared at her, his joy waiting to burst. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.**

**His hands ran through her dark green hair, sending shivers down her back. She looked up at him and barely reacted when he slanted his mouth over hers. Her eyes closed on their own, enjoying his kiss. He lifted her up, still ravishing her mouth, and carried over to the bed. Mists of desire began to fog up her mind as Ryu gently laid her on the bed and got on top of her.**

"**I love you, Midori Suzume."**

**----------Tokyo U, Next Day-----------**

"**Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sakura?" Meiling asked her best friend as the gang walked towards the school. Sakura nodded, her gaze fixed ahead of her. **

"**Hai, I'm sure."**

"**B-But he was our enemy! He sided with Ryu and Hell Dragons! Can we even trust him on this?" Tomoyo asked, a bit worried.**

**Sakura was quiet for a moment. She realized he sided with Hell Dragons and that bastard, Ryu. Yet, she understood what he felt. The feeling of being able to do anything to avenge your parents' deaths. "I know that too, and the feeling of going to the extreme to avenge the ones you love." She said softly.**

"**Like you, you challenged Hell Dragons to avenge Nadeshiko." Eriol said. "That's right." Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at from the corner of his eye. He knew Akito and Midori's pain; he remembered her telling him of the tragic bombing that ended their parents' lives. She shed bitter tears as she told him the story. He saw the grief and anger in her eyes. He saw those same emotions when Sakura told him of _her _past. He saw the anger and pain in her emerald pools. **

"**Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura snapped him out of it by waving her hand in front of his face. "Y-Yeah?" he said, startled. He looked around and found himself at the hallway already. "You OK? You seemed pretty out of it." She noted. Syaoran laughed and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. "Don't worry."**

"**If you say so." She said uncertainly. Syaoran smiled and pulled her close to him. _Now that I look back, she's really changed in a way, _he thought, _at first she hated me because of her fears, but we both grew to love each other and now.......I feel like the luckiest man alive._**

**Sakura noticed his smile and using her engagement ring, she lightly hit him on the cheek. "Hey, Little Wolf!" she smiled. Syaoran looked down at her. "Emerald, I love you." he said. Sakura blushed at his words as if it was the first time he ever said them. She then smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

"**Aishiteru, Syaoran!" she said.**

**Suddenly, a shot gave off, startling both of them. Alerted, Sakura ran to the bug windows and looked out to see what was going on. Hell Dragons were creating havoc at the courtyard.**

"**Damn them! Can't they _ever _give us a moment of peace!?" she bared her teeth. Syaoran took her hand and began to lead her out of the building. "Quick! Get the others and let's go!"**

**Sakura tapped her emerald earrings, nodding. "Roger!" she said as she began to send her thoughts to her Angels.**

_**Angels of the Light! Hell Dragons are out of their cages! Go to the courtyard, guns drawn ASAP!!**_

**The mass of students running around gave Syaoran and Sakura the chance to hide behind some bushes. Sakura quickly took out her wig, twisted her hair up, and put the pink wig on. She grabbed her twins and left her bag. She and Syaoran came out of the bushes and saw about 20 Hell Dragons firing shots.**

"**God, they're so _annoying_!" Sakura growled in fury. She also noticed something odd........**

"**Ryu!!" she gasped.**

"**What about him?" Syaoran asked. **

"**Ryu isn't with them!!"**

"**What!?"**

**One of them noticed them and yelled. "It's Ying Fa and her Wolf!" **

**Hell Dragons stopped firing at aimed their guns at them. "Not so fast, little boys!" Meiling smirked as the rest of the Angels popped up from behind them, guns aimed. **

"**Great timing, guys!" Sakura smiled at them, and then glared at Hell Dragons. **

"**Alright! Where's that stupid leader of yours!?" she demanded. Of the Hell **

**Dragons spat back at her. "He stayed behind! He told us to come here to cause trouble!!"**

"**Why am I _not _surprised?" Sakura said sarcastically. "Now, get the fuck out of our school! And if you ever, _ever _set foot on this school again and panic the students, words ain't gonna hit ya next time, now _fuck off_!!" she yelled.**

**Hell Dragons didn't need second words; they took off, leaving dust behind them. **

"**Pussies!!!" Meiling shouted after them.**

"**And they call themselves _men_." Rika rolled her eyes. **

"**Good job, you guys. That was a close shave." Sakura sighed. Tomoyo grinned and pointed to her earring. "Good thing I remembered to wear them today."**

"**Boy, you're such a space-case." Terada-sensei teased her. Tomoyo reddened and flicked him off. "Urusei!" she snapped, making everyone laugh.**

"**Sakura?" Syaoran said, noticing she wasn't laughing at all. Her face was in a very serious expression. "It's a small wonder _why _he didn't show up. Usually he would be with them, pretending to be tough boss man."**

"**Now that you think about it, it _is _weird!" Naoko said in thought.**

"**Shall we go pound them?" Minoru suggested. Sakura shook her head. "Iie, it's not the time yet."**

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters-----------**

**The slight glare of the sunlight woke Midori up. She slowly sat up, covering her naked body with the blood-red blanket. Next to her was Ryu, sleeping contently. She smiled and ran her slim fingers in his blond hair. Memories of that night raced in her head and blushed. She was about to get off the bed when something grabbed her hand. She looked down to see Ryu smiling at her. "Mornin'."**

"**Hi." She said.**

"**Lord Ryu!!" A guard's voice boomed from outside the room. Midori squeaked and hid under the covers. Ryu placed the pillows over her and shouted back. "What the fuck do you want!?"**

**A member of Hell Dragons came in accompanied by 2 others. "We tried to attack the Angels of the Light at school, sir!" the man said.**

**Ryu looked at them. "At Tokyo U!?!" he yelled.**

"**Y-Yeah! We tried to fight them, but they surprised us, we had to run for it!" another man said. Ryu finally snapped.**

"**You fools!!" he shouted. The men fell silent at his outburst. Ryu panted in anger as he glared at the three of them. "Now the Angels of the Light are gonna be after our heads!!! And it's _not _time for the gang war yet, you morons!" he said. The three men bowed clumsily. "We're deeply sorry, Lord Ryu!" they all said in unison.**

"**You better be!" Ryu growled. "Because if the Angels come to attack us now, it's your asses, not mine. Now leave!!"**

"**My Lord." They saluted and quickly shut the door.**

"**What a bunch of dumbasses." Midori commented as she threw the pillow off her and sat up again. "Tell me about it." Ryu sighed. Midori giggled. "It's was so funny the way they acted like kids when you yelled."**

"**I had to! They're so goddamned thick-headed." Ryu crossed his arms. Midori hugged him and sighed. "Don't get out the room today, stay with me. And together, we'll kill the Angels of the Light." She said, smirking. Ryu nodded and smirked back. "You get your revenge against Syaoran and I'll get my revenge on Sakura."**

"**You're on." She said.**

"**What about Shiro and his girls?" Ryu asked. Midori turned around, her back to him. "My brother will take care of it, he is doing this in the name of our family after all." She said, making her point.**

"**True." Ryu nodded slowly. "But, what will your brother say when he finds out his kid sister was fucked by Hell Dragons' leader?" **

**Midori winked at him. "He doesn't have to know."**

"**Sneaky." Ryu noted. Midori laughed and tapped him on the nose. "That's what's so great about me."**

**---------Kurisami Manor--------------**

**Shiro walked around in thought. "Damn those Angels of the Light!" he cursed. "Now, I bet they're gonna try to kill me too, just like that freak on the loose!"**

**_All of this mess because I ruined the Suzume family, one of the most powerful in Hong Kong, _he thought. "So, Mr. Kurisami, what do you want us to do?" A small group of men dressed in black suits and wore sunglasses was in his living room with him. The leader, a tall man of brown hair asked him that question.**

**Shiro looked at him and said.**

"**Ever since I found out they know about how I took the Suzume family business and fortune away, I've been preoccupied."**

"**Well then, what shall you do about this situation?" the man asked. Shiro faced them all and smirked. "I want you to take back my granddaughter, Sammi, first of all. _And _I want you all to kill the Angels of the Light's leader, Miss Sakura Kinomoto." He commanded.**

**A/N**

**OH YEAH, CH 5's complete!! Thank you SO much for my B-Day presents (REVIEWS!!) from y'all!! I've been having crazy weeks lately, but I'll get by! I'll keep on going to make my Angels of the Light Trilogy a GREAT hit! Now, time for _Watashi no mi Sakura: My beautiful Cherry Blossom _CH 5!! **

**Oyasumi nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	6. The Birth Of The New Angel: Sapphire

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 6: The Birth Of The New Angel: Sapphire**_

**Sakura yawned as she and Syaoran walked to Tokyo U. "So, Sakura, have you thought about it?" he asked. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, and I think it's a great idea." she smiled. "Good to hear." Syaoran smiled back fondly at her. "So, how are we gonna make it happen, Ying Fa?" he asked.**

**Sakura winked at him. "I know the girls will get me hooked up on it." She said confidently. "Have you heard from Midori's brother?" he asked. Sakura's cheery expression turned emotionless, serious. She shook her head slowly. "Not yet, I wonder if he's told Midori yet."**

"**Dunno, but I know he will." Syaoran assured her. Sakura stared at her fiancé with a questioning look. "What makes you so sure, koi?" she asked.**

"**I know the main attribute that runs down the Suzume bloodline. And that is determination. As much Midori is determined to........" he stopped by the pleading look in Sakura's eyes. She knew he was going to say Midori determined to kill him. "Avenge her family." He corrected himself. "Akito is determined to tell his sister." **

"**I get it." Sakura nodded. Syaoran looked at her and noticed the shadows in her eyes. He knew she was still afraid of him getting killed this time. He knows Sakura doesn't have a lot of people left in her world and it tears her soul to be separated from him. He too didn't want to be apart from her, he loved her too much to bear that. Sakura didn't say anything as they kept on walking, though she was trembling. She worried to death about Syaoran. _I'm so worried......If Syaoran dies, then I'll be alone again....., _Sakura shook her head at her idiotic thinking. _No! I can't think that way! I'll protect him! I won't allow someone I deeply love to be taken away from me again; I'll kill Midori if I have to, consequences de damned!_**

**She nodded to herself and took Syaoran's hand, feeling his comforting warmth. She leaned on him and sighed. "Sakura?" he said. Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'll protect you." she whispered. Syaoran smiled and stroked her hair. "My brave Sakura." He said.**

"**Aw, how cute!" Meiling said from behind them. The couple turned around and saw Meiling walking towards them, holding hands with Kiyoshi. "Morning to you too, Meiling." Sakura laughed. "Hey, Syaoran told me about the idea, are you really gonna do that, Emerald?" Meiling asked her. Sakura nodded, grinning wide. "Yep, it was long time comin' anyway." She pointed out. "Point taken." Meiling said. "But, can she really take it? It's gonna be something _huge_ to her."**

"**I know she can." Sakura said confidently. "I know her; she's got a determination like mine to handle everything in her path."**

"**Wow, Sakura's turning into an expert." Meiling teased. Sakura glared at her but then remembered something. "Hey, did you remind Tomoyo to go to the jewelry store to pick it up?" **

"**Yep! Now it's up to Spacey Tomoyo." Meiling saluted with a grin. Sakura shook her head at Meiling. "Come on, Tomoyo ain't _that _spacey." She pointed out. "We know that, yet, it could happen, leader." Kiyoshi said. **

"**Stating the obvious." Syaoran laughed.**

"**What was that!?" Tomoyo fumed from behind him. Syaoran nearly jumped, making Sakura crack up. "Hiya, Tomoyo." He said nervously. Tomoyo was glaring at him with Eriol grinning amusingly next to her. "You mean that I would forget _this_?" she demanded as she showed them a bag with the jewelry's story name on it. "See? I told you she ain't that spacey." Sakura grinned at Meiling, Syaoran, and Kiyoshi, who were wide-eyed.**

"**I feel so loved now." Tomoyo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at them. "Ah, you know we were just kidding, Tomoyo." Syaoran tried to ease the angry girl. "Go figure." She snapped.**

"**Ouch babe." Meiling said. Sakura looked at Syaoran and tried not to laugh. Syaoran noticed his fiancé's behavior and raised an eyebrow at her. "You find this funny?" he asked. Sakura gave him an innocent smile. "Nah, I don't find it funny, I find it _hilarious_!"**

**The rest laughed except for Syaoran, who was pouting at her. "How mean." He said. Sakura laughed and hugged him. "But I still love you." she said. Syaoran smiled and lightly stroked her hair.**

**Suddenly, Sakura gasped, feeling a sharp sting in her gut. _Danger!!, _her brain screamed. She looked away and just in time, she pushed Syaoran away and she jumped away before the bullets hit them. Everyone gasped as they saw Syaoran and Sakura land on their butts. **

"**Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo cried. Eriol and Kiyoshi looked where the bullets came from and their eyes widened as they saw several men in black suits and wore shades pointing guns at them. Sakura snarled as she quickly sat up. Syaoran, still shocked at the sudden push, stood up too. **

"**Who the fuck are you!?" she demanded. The man in the middle, obviously their leader, spoke. "We're sent by Mr. Kurisami to kill you, Sakura Kinomoto."**

**_Shiro must be thinking we wanna kill him, so that's why he sent this assholes, _Sakura thought as her hands snaked to her bag and clutched her twins.**

"**Guys, Code Yellow!" she roared and leapt into the air. "Hai!" everyone shouted as they ran off to the sides, getting their guns out. "Circle formation!" the leader of the men said. The men hurried, forming a circle, their backs to one another. Sakura landed on the top of the wall near them. She smirked at them men, knowing her Angels had scattered into the thick trees, waiting for her signal.**

"**So, you want to kill me because Shiro feels threatened by us since we found out his evil doings?" she said. "Silence!" the man said as he fired his gun. Sakura quickly dodged the bullet and flicked them off. "Ha! I don't go down that easy!"**

**She grabbed her twins and fired two shots into the air. At once, all of the Angels of the Light came out of various places, pointing their guns at them. "Drop the guns, now!" Syaoran barked at them, his gun pointing at the leader while the others were pointing theirs at the rest of the men. The men dropped their guns.**

"**Kick them out of your reach!" Rika said. The men kicked their guns away, their hands in the air. Sakura leapt down the wall, landing easily on her feet. She walked over to the leader of the men and smirked at him.**

"**My gang's not to be messed with." She said dangerously. The man gulped and said. "You will die by his hand, Kinomoto."**

**Sakura aimed at his head. "You'll die by mine first!" and with that, she pulled the trigger and sank the bullet into his head. His dead body collapsed at her feet, blood starting to puddle on his head.**

"**Now......." she glared at the others. "Get the fuck out of here before you all meet the same fate as your pathetic excuse of a leader!" she barked at them. The men whimpered and started to run. "Angels, lower your weapons." Sakura commanded. At her order, they all lowered their weapons. "Phew, you sure drilled him, Sakura!" Naoko said. "How did you guys get here?" Sakura asked. Rika giggled as she pointed at her amber earring. "These." She said.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura grinned. She turned to Syaoran and then back to her Angels. "Well, I'll go get her and meet at Naoko's ASAP."**

"**Hai!" they all saluted her.**

**-----------Sakura's Apartment--------------**

"**Small lady!" Sakura called as she came in with Syaoran. Sammi poked her head out of her room and smiled. "Hiya Sakura and Syaoran."**

"**Come on, Sammi." Sakura said as she walked over to her. Sammi looked at her funny. "Where are we going?" she asked. "That's a secret." Sakura grinned.**

**-----------Naoko's Mansion, Headquarters------------**

**Sammi was a bit nervous as she sat down on a blue chair in front of Sakura's throne with all of the Angels of the Light gathered there, except Sakura. For the last couple of days, Sakura spent time with Sammi teaching her about several gun techniques and fighting skills. Sammi learned quickly and felt even closer to Sakura. _It's like I see Sakura no longer as my protector, but my sister, _she thought. The door opened and Sammi saw Sakura in her pink, feathered cloak and her pink wig. She sat on her throne next to Syaoran and said.**

"**Meeting will come to order!"**

**Everyone hushed and Sakura smiled at Sammi. "Angels of the Light, as you probably heard, we're gonna get a new Angel."**

**Sammi was amazed. _I wonder who it is?, _she thought. "Tomoyo." Sakura snapped her fingers. Tomoyo nodded and went to the closet and got out a sapphire-blue cloak. Sammi just stared at it. It was a deep, rich shade of blue with a pin in the middle that was a ten-pointed star. Tomoyo handed Sakura the cloak and a pair of sapphire earrings. Sakura stood and nodded. Syaoran stood up and brought Sammi to her feet, making her squeak in surprise. Sakura smiled as she came down from her throne and fastened the cloak around Sammi's small form. Sammi gasped and stared at Sakura. Sakura had to grin at the girl's shocked face.**

"**You, Sammi, are our new Angel of the Light; Angel Sapphire." **

"**M-me!? An Angel of the Light!?" Sammi gasped. "That's right." Sakura said as she put the sapphire earrings on Sammi. "Why do you think I've spent the last days teachings you what I know? You're Sapphire, my third advisor along with Ruby and Amethyst."**

**Meiling smiled at her. "Sakura asked us our opinion in taking you in and we accepted. You're very much like Sakura, like her little sister or something."**

**Sammi blushed at the comment. **

"**Welcome, Angel Sapphire!" Eriol and Tomoyo cheered.**

"**Sammi codenamed Sapphire!" Naoko, Rika, Minoru, and Terada-sensei clapped. Sammi grinned at them then turned back to Syaoran and Sakura.**

"**You're one of us now, _Sapphire_." Sakura smiled.**

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Midori was back at her room, gathering gear, smirking. _Today is the perfect day for an assassination, _she thought. She left Ryu's room early in the morning after another night of passion. But, it wasn't in her mind right now. She put her guns in a small, black bag and zipped it. **

**Sudden knocking at her door startled her. "Midori?" her brother's voice came from the other side of the door. Midori sighed and went to open the door. Akito stood there, wearing a serious expression.**

"**Why the serious face, Akito?" Midori said. Akito went inside her room and looked at her. "We need to talk, Midori." He said. Midori nodded and closed the door. "What is it, big brother?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. Akito took a deep breath and then spoke. "I've allied with the Angels of the Light."**

**Midori couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. "What!?" she shouted in disbelief mixed with anger. "Calm down, Midori!!" he snarled. "Why!?" she demanded. Akito's peridot eyes connected with his sister's identical ones. "The Angel Leader, Sakura, learned of Shiro Kurisami's evil to our family years ago. And so, she proposed to help us kill him. We get to spill his blood, sister, while the Angels of the Light merely help us. "**

"**When did this happen, Akito!?" Midori asked. "About two days ago." Akito replied. He could see the swirl of emotions rushing in his sister's eyes, anger, disbelief, betrayal. **

"**And you didn't tell me 'till now!?" she nearly screamed. Akito nodded. "I had to think of _how _I could break it to you, Midori."**

"**You fuckin' _betrayed _our family name, Akito Suzume!" Midori pointed at him. Akito glared at Midori. "I'm doing what's easiest for us, Midori Suzume! I haven't forgotten our revenge against Shiro Kurisami! I _will _kill him! It's just that, to make it easier for us, I teamed up with Sakura's gang. With their help, we can kill Shiro and avenge Mother and Father!"**

"**You sided with the _enemy_, Akito!" Midori cried. Akito eyed her bag. "Where are you going with your guns?"**

"**None of your business." She said as she got up and grabbed her bag. "You will not kill Syaoran Li, Midori. Remember, it's all your fault Syaoran killed your fiancé!"**

"**I do whatever I please, big brother!" Midori snapped. She rushed to the door and slammed it behind her. Akito sighed. _God, she's so stubborn, _he thought. Of course she is. He knows his little sister better than anyone. Midori is one hard-headed, short-fused girl who is too stubborn to give up.**

**But, letting her leave would cause big problems. Akito opened the door and ran out of the door, fully aware of what his sister is up to.**

**----------Sakura's Apartment-----------**

**Syaoran watched as Sakura slept peacefully. They came home and Sakura was a bit exhausted. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, her scent filling the room. He knows she's worried about him. Midori wants to kill him for killing her fiancé years ago and he understood her fear. Sakura's afraid of losing him, like she lost her mother in a cold-blooded murder. He can sense her fear, even though Sakura tries to hide it to not make him worry about her. **

**_I'll never leave you, Sakura, I promise, _his hand held hers. She squirmed a bit in her sleep and sighed softly. Syaoran smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked. People were right about her, she _is _a lot like her mother. He gazed at his hand holding hers, at the ring she wore. He lightly traced his thumb over the cherry blossom flower and sighed. He remembered his proposal to her, her happy tears as she smiled and hugged him, accepting his proposal. Syaoran knows Sakura will make the perfect wife for him.**

**_The only thing is to be alive for her to become my wife, _he thought.**

"**Syaoran?" Sakura's light voice made him snap out of the chain of thought. He looked at her and saw her sleepy eyes curiously staring into his own. "Are you OK? You look worried." She said softly. Syaoran smiled as he raised her hand to his mouth. "I'm alright, Ying Fa." He kissed her palm. Sakura tugged at his hand with a little whine. "Come on, sleep with me." she begged, giving him a lazy smile. Syaoran chuckled and lay next to her. Sakura snuggled in his arms and fell asleep again. Syaoran held her tight and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her head.**

**_I'll never leave you......my precious Emerald........_**

**----------Downtown-------------**

**Midori was in her head as she walked downtown, her bag in hand. She thought about what her brother said to her. _It's all your fault Syaoran killed your fiancé!, _her brother's piercing words echoed in her mind. _I know it's my fault, yet, I try to deny it. _Her fiancé hated Syaoran Li and told her to form a gang and make sure Syaoran would join. And she founded Emerald Dragons. After many complications, Syaoran found out Midori's truth. She remembered the hurt in his eyes at that time. She was the one who arranged the gang war. It _was _really her fault Syaoran was driven to kill her fiancé. But, Midori always wanted to be kept free of blame for her actions, so she constantly denied it.**

**She clutched her bag, frowning. _Damn Akito! Why did he have to remind me of my sin!? Now, I feel even more pissed now!, _she thought, very infuriated as she fastened her pace towards Sakura's apartment.**

**----------Hell Dragons Headquarters---------**

**Ryu saw Akito running towards him and cried out. "Whoa! What's up, Akito?!" **

**Akito looked at him and said. "Midori's on her way to kill Syaoran!" he said. Ryu looked at him funny. "So? Let her kill him, that's what she wants."**

"**You don't _shit_ don't you, Ryu!?" Akito snapped. "You don't know it my sister's fault that Syaoran had to kill her fiancé in that gang war years ago!?"**

**Ryu was shocked at hearing his words. "W-what?" he said. Akito sighed in frustration. "Midori likes to blame others except herself, _that's _why she only mentions Syaoran killing her fiancé, not _how _it ended like that."**

"**You lie!" Ryu cried. Akito glared at him. "I know what I'm talkin' about. I know Midori, she's my sister. Who are _you _to claim me a liar?" he demanded. Ryu said nothing. Akito was right, who was he to call him a liar? He's known Midori way longer than he has, she was his sister after all.......but he's made love to her........his little Chinese princess.**

**Akito looked at the sudden tenderness and his eyes and then he knew. "You fucked my sister, didn't you?" he said softly. Ryu flinched at his question, wrong move. Akito looked at him in disbelief. "So that's where she was last night."**

**Ryu looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I never understood Midori's taste in men and I don't think I never will." Akito said. He could tell Ryu Namura cared for his sister, he saw the emotions in his eyes at mentioning Midori. **

"**How do you know!?" Ryu gasped. Akito smirked. "I know that look of gentleness and emotion whenever I mention my sister. Midori has that kind of power over the men she encounters, it's freaky." **

**Ryu felt embarrassment making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Akito gave a sarcastic scoff as he turned to leave. "Why won't make yourself useful and try to stop her? She's making a very foolish decision."**

"**It's her choice." Ryu said frostily, trying to hide his embarrassment. Akito began to walk away, not looking at him. "Maybe, but it'll only make things more difficult for her." Akito said as he walked away from Ryu, leaving him to his thoughts.**

**----------Sakura's Apartment------------**

**Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran sleeping next to her. She smiled as she fondly ruffled his hair, laying a kiss on his forehead. **

**_My little wolf, stay here with me forever, I need you, _she thought. She slowly got up and went to the living room to the phone. She dialed Tomoyo's number and waited.**

"**Hello?" came Tomoyo's voice.**

"**Tomoyo, it's Sakura. Call everyone else and tell them to meet up front of the apartment building for a meeting." **

"**You got it." Tomoyo said cheerfully and then hung up. Sakura sighed and hung up too. She had to met up with her Angels to discuss a plan to raid the Kurisami Manor. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her. Startled, Sakura squeaked. A male laugh came from behind her and the scent of peony reached her nose.**

"**You can be quite easy to scare, my little cherry blossom." Syaoran chuckled as he hugged her tight. Sakura frowned as she felt her face flush. "Urusei!" she cried angrily. Syaoran laughed again as he turned her around and cupped her face with both hands. "But I love you still." He said, smiling at her. Sakura's temper quickly faded and smiled back at him. She pushed herself towards him and pressed her lips against his.**

"**I love you too, jerk." She whispered teasingly against his lips.**

**A light 'ahem' startled them both. "Get a room ya two." Sammi said teasingly as the couple turned to her. "Who asked you to watch, Sammi?" Sakura teased back. Sammi just giggled. Sakura then turned serious. "We gotta go. Meeting downstairs, Sapphire." She said.**

**---------Near Penguin Park------------**

**Midori looked around as she was walking by Penguin Park. _Where could that damned wolf be at!?, _she thought frustratingly. She stopped and tapped her chin in thought. _Nah, he wouldn't be at Eriol's; I just got the hunch he ain't there. But where could he be?, _then, it hit her.**

**_The apartment building! The one Akito told me about, where that girl Sakura lives at!, _she started running towards the building, getting her guns ready.**

_**Hang on tight, Little Wolf, I'm coming to cap your ass!**_

**---------In Front Of The Apartment Building----------**

**The Angels of the Light all stood in front of the apartment building, all facing their Angel Leader. "So, what'cha called us here for, Emerald?" Meiling asked as she shifted from one foot to another, looking very bored. Sakura stared at her Ruby with amused eyes. "Well, Angels, I called y'all here to discuss something with you. A very important matter."**

"**Oh? Spill, Ying Fa!" Naoko whined.**

"**Always digging for dish, eh, Naoko?" Rika laughed at her. Naoko stuck out her tongue at her and flicked her off. "Whatever on that, Amber." Naoko smirked.**

"**Meanie." Chiharu smiled at the two girls.**

**Sakura clapped her hands, trying to end the fussing. "Yeah yeah, enough! If you guys wanna cat-fight, do it another time! We got _much _more important issues at hand here!" she snapped a little. That got everyone's attention.**

"**OK, what is it, Leader?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, I......"**

**A gunshot sounded off, cutting her off. Everyone gasped and turned around. Sakura felt her blood freeze in fear she saw the person who fired. Midori stood on the entrance, her gun pointing upwards towards the sky. smoke came out of the barrel, obviously she fired the gun.**

"**Well well, the Angels are out of Heaven and gathered on Earth. What a pleasant surprise." She said, smirking at them. Instantly, Sakura felt the ice of fear melt into hot anger. "What the fuck do you want!?" Sakura snarled.**

**Midori lowered her gun and pointed it at Syaoran, who was right next to her. "You know what I want, Ying Fa." Midori said. Sakura looked sideways at Syaoran, worry easily read from her face. Sakura then remembered that she had her twins inside her coat, which she was wearing right now.**

**_Thank God I always remember to bring them with me!, _she thought in relief as she sneaked her hands inside her coat pockets, where her guns were, keeping her eyes on Midori.**

"**Go away, Midori!" Syaoran said to her. Sakura's hands finally touched the cold metal of her twins and grabbed them. Midori gave a cold laugh and said. "Revenge is revenge, Syaoran Li." She said. "It was in your hands that my fiancé died, the one I dearly loved. His blood was in your hands, young master Li."**

**Her light green eyes locked with Sakura's deep green eyes.**

"**In second thought." She said as she pointed the gun from Syaoran to Sakura. "I shall kill her first and then you, Syaoran."**

**Syaoran looked at Sakura, who stood frozen, her hands in her coat. _I don't care if I die, I won't let Sakura die!, _he decided. The Angels knew they couldn't do anything for the leader of their leader.**

"**Say goodbye!" Midori said as she began to squeeze the trigger. "NO!" Syaoran cried as he shoved Sakura away. The gun went off.......**

**Sakura gasped loudly, a fearful look in her eyes as she landed on the cement. Syaoran groaned sharply as he grabbed his side, collapsing. "Oh my God, Syaoran!!" Sakura cried as she reached up to catch his fall. Blood soaked on his white shirt at his side. He groaned again as his heavy body pressed to Sakura's. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, keeping him up on his knees.**

"**Syaoran, answer me!!" she cried, her white coat and shirt were stained with his blood. Midori stared in shock at them. She didn't expect him to jump and protect her.**

"**Sa.......ku.........ra........" he choked out as he fell unconscious. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "NOOO!" she shouted. Suddenly, she looked up at Midori, fire burning in the emerald of her eyes. she gently laid Syaoran on the ground. "What?" Midori said, caught off guard. Sakura took the chance and jumped high into the air. Midori tried to shoot her but felt a sharp sting on her hand, making her scream and drop her weapon. The Angels of the Light all knew Sakura had knocked the weapon by firing her gun at it, missing Midori's hand on purpose. Sakura landed in front of her and aimed her twins at the girl.**

"**Meiling, call an ambulance!!" Sakura yelled. Meiling nodded and fished out her cell phone. "Tomoyo, Eriol! Check on Syaoran!!"**

"**Ok! Tomoyo cried as she and Eriol knelt next to Syaoran to check on him. Midori stared in shock at the girl. Demonic anger raged in her eyes, yet tears rained down her face.**

"**You'll pay for this." She growled. Before Midori could react, Sakura struck her with one of her guns. The stinging blow of metal left her cheek searing, but she ignored it. Sakura tossed her weapons away and pounced on the Chinese girl. Midori cried out and tried to fight her off, but she was only good in weaponry, she didn't have any training in fighting. Sakura's anger was put in all of her hits. A frightening rage swept through her as she kept on hitting Midori. Midori tried to move away, but Sakura had her pinned with her weight. The sounds of approaching sirens stopped Sakura. She looked down at Midori, whose face was in bruises and a cut when she hit her with her gun.**

**Sakura got off her and gave her a death glare. "Get of here before I change my mind of letting you go." She growled in threat. Midori struggled to her feet and ran off.**

"**Why didn't you kill her, Sakura?" Meiling asked. **

"**Because it's not her time yet. If Syaoran dies, I _will _kill her!" Sakura said. Her gaze dropped on Syaoran and her anger quickly subsided. She ran to him and took him from Eriol. "Syaoran, I'm so sorry........" she whispered, fresh tears raining down her face. The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics put Syaoran in stretcher. Sakura begged to go with them to the hospital and they agreed. "Guys, meet me at the hospital!" Sakura shouted to her friends as the guys closed the doors. As they drove to the hospital, Sakura held on to Syaoran's hand tightly.**

"**What happened?" one of the guys asked her.**

"**He was shot, protecting me." she said softly, not looking at the guy. She looked down at Syaoran's pained expression and felt her own heart slowly tearing. She held his hand up to her face and closed her eyes.**

**_Please, Syaoran, stay with me.........._**

**-----------------------------**

**They finally arrived to the hospital and the guys ran Syaoran into the emergency room. Sakura met up with the rest of the Angels and saw the pain in them. Sammi was weeping while hugging Meiling. Finally, a doctor came out. He froze at seeing Sakura.**

"**Ah, miss Kinomoto! I haven't seen you since your..........." he was cut off by Sakura's glare. He cleared his throat, hiding his mistake.**

"**How is he, doctor?" Sakura asked.**

"**The bullet entered at the bottom of his rib cage. Thank God none of his organs were affected. But, I will have to do an operation to remove it. I think he also suffered an infection for that hit." The doctor said seriously. Sakura felt like crying right there, but managed to keep the tears back by biting her lower lip.**

"**Thank you." Sakura bowed.**

"**I'll do whatever I can." The doctor gave Sakura's shoulder a pat before he disappeared.**

"**Syaoran, you have to get better!" Meiling cried.**

**Sakura felt the wetness on her cheeks and knew she was crying again. Flashbacks raced in her head; the blood on him, his painful face..........Sakura felt helpless, just like many years ago when she came to this hospital just to see the end of her father. And at her mansion when she saw the end of her mother. Now, another she deeply loved has his life hanging on a thread. Sakura balled her hands into tight fists at her sides and tensed. Sammi came over to her and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura wanted to smile at her for her kindness but no smile came forth; only tears.**

**She tried to grasp her hopes, but she had that awful feeling of death surrounding her.**

**She held her hands together and prayed for him. _Please God, don't let him die! Don't make him leave me alone. I need him, I love him! Please Mommy and Daddy, watch over him and help him get better. _**

**Sakura couldn't help feeling guilt. She had sworn to protect him and she has failed, him and herself.**

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but my damn DSL connection was messed up! And school tied me down, lol. Anyways, back in business and ready for the next chapter of _Watashi no mi Sakura_!**

**Oyasumi nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


	7. Warriors Of The Night

_**Warriors Of The Night**_

_**I don't own CCS, and I'm poor, so PLZ DON'T SUE ME!! Though the non-CCS characters are mine along with the story! **_

**By: Mistress Ness**

_**Chapter 7: Warriors Of The Night**_

**Sakura slowly entered Syaoran's room. He lay still on the bed, shirtless, so Sakura saw the big, blood-stained bandage covering his side. Monitors were all around him, beeping non-stop. His eyes were closed still and she could still see that pained expression; she could tell he was in a lot of pain. She walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair the hospital put there for visitors. She reached out and took his hand. _I can't feel his warmth......., _she thought sadly as she gazed at his hand in her grasp. She brought it up to her cheek and closed her eyes, pain already seizing her heart.**

"**I'm so sorry, Syaoran........." she whispered, holding his hand tightly.**

**The Angels of the Light all stood outside Syaoran's room in silence, waiting for their turn to see him. Sammi was the first one to break it. "Do you think Sakura will go after Midori's throat now?" she asked Meiling. Meiling's eyes clouded as she replied. "If Syaoran dies, Sakura will be a merciless demon for the rest of her days."**

**Tomoyo ruffled Sammi's hair. "Syaoran is the important person in Sakura's life. You heard about her parents' deaths, right?"**

"**Yeah." Sammi nodded.**

"**Well........." Tomoyo said. "After her mother's death; Sakura was empty, even though she loved being with us, she still wanted the other-sided love like the one her parents gave her. It was all like this until Syaoran came into her life. He helped her smile at life again and the Sakura before her parents' deaths was back."**

"**Wow......" Sammi said.**

**Eriol nodded. "Yeah, Syaoran's had a strong impact in Sakura."**

**Naoko frowned. "I say we go pay Midori a late-night visit and scare the living shit out of her." she suggested.**

"**Charming idea." Chiharu said. "But I think we should let _Sakura _be the Grim Reaper for this one."**

**The door opened and Sakura came out, looking awfully pale. "OK, I'm going in. Come on, Meiling." Eriol said. Meiling only nodded and followed him into Syaoran's room. Sakura looked out the window and saw the glowing crescent Moon setting above the stars. She put her hands in her pockets and felt her guns. She nodded and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Minoru asked her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her friends. "Gonna give a pal a visit." She looked forward again and left.**

**Tomoyo grinned. "And we were just talking about that."**

**----------Outside Hell Dragons Headquarters-----------**

**Sakura ran swiftly yet quietly along the woods that led to the Hell Dragons Headquarters. She found a comfortable pace and was only armed with her knife, leaving her guns in her car. She saw the huge shadow of the Headquarters and stopped, using the shadows of the trees as camouflage. She saw the dull light in Ryu's room and smirked. She slowly came out of the shadows and ducked low, running along the outer walls, searching for Midori's room.**

**Midori lay on her bed, eyes closed, light off. She thought of what happened tonight at the apartment building. She saw the way Sakura's expression changed at seeing Syaoran hurt but what amazed her the most was that Syaoran jumped in to take the bullet instead of Sakura. She tried to silence her thoughts and tried to sleep when suddenly, she felt something sharp and cold against her throat. Startled, she opened her eyes to see a woman on top of her, the girl's green eyes flashed dangerously, like a wild beast ready to kill. Midori could see the cherry blossom necklace she wore glowing in the moonlight and the way the glow of her hair gave away its auburn color.**

_**Sakura!!**_

**Sakura smirked at seeing Midori's shocked and fearful look on her face. She was on top of Midori, holding the knife to her throat. "How did you get in without me hearing!?" Midori hissed at her. Sakura smirked at her and said. "Years of intensive training."**

**Midori glared at her, despite the fact that she was scared and Sakura looked ready to slit her throat. "So why don't you kill me now then?" she asked.**

**Sakura pushed the knife a little more against her throat in threat. "I could if I wanted to, but, I'm only here to warn you."**

"**Of what?" Midori whispered. **

**Sakura leaned down so she could see Midori meeting her eyes. "If Syaoran dies, it'll be your _blood _on the floor, girlie. And I don't think Ryu would like having _his _blood shed on the floor with yours."**

**Midori's light green eyes widened. "What's Ryu got to do with this?"**

**Sakura smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't play it the innocent, I know you've been screwing Ryu and you're _enamored _with him."**

**Midori gasped. "How do you know!?"**

**Sakura had to laugh at her shock. "I have a power and I can see the future. Though......." her smile grew bigger. "Didn't you know he has a son?"**

**Midori felt her heart breaking at hearing her. "You lie!" she cried. Sakura shook her head. "Nope, ain't lying. He screwed a girl last year whose name was Rei and he left her pregnant. Since she was arrested with the previous Hell Dragons, she gave birth to her child in a prison and she's raising him there without a father."**

**Midori felt tears stinging up her eyes. "I don't believe you." she whispered. "Well then........" Sakura said. Before Midori could think, Sakura struck her on the face, leaving her unconscious. "That's for Syaoran, bitch." Sakura spat and left the room through the window.**

**--------Back At The Hospital---------**

**Sakura walked up to Syaoran's room and saw everyone there. "Sakura, the doctor said he's gonna do the operation on Syaoran. He said we can watch if we want to, but it can only be 4 of us." Eriol said to her. Sakura nodded and tapped Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo on the shoulder. "Let's go." She smiled weakly.**

**She turned to the rest and said. "You guys stay here, we'll be right back."**

"**You got it, leader!" Chiharu gave her a two-finger salute.**

"**Okay!" Sammi nodded. "Be strong for him, Sakura." Terada-sensei said. **

"**We're behind you!" Minoru said.**

"**Don't let those doctors fail!" Takashi said.**

"**Pray for him, Sakura." Chiharu said.**

**Rika smiled at them and said. "He'll be OK."**

**Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her friends. "Thank you." she turned to Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling and they nodded. The 4 of them headed to the operation room.**

"**Okay, give me that knife......" the doctor had his hand out to a nurse. The nurse nodded and handed him a knife from the tool tray. Six people were all gathered around Syaoran, who was deep asleep because of the sleeping gas they put on him. Outside, Sakura, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo all watched trough the glass window. Sakura held had her hand on top of the other laying on her chest, touching her engagement ring. _Be strong, Syaoran, _she thought as her fingers felt the smooth emerald in the middle of the cherry blossom ring. She watched the doctor pick at Syaoran's side, trying to get the bullet out. Suddenly, a strong beep sounded off. The doctor raised his head in alarm and looked at the monitors. "What the hell!?" he cried. "His vitals are crashing!" the nurse cried. Sakura gasped as she heard their words. Meiling had tears in her eyes and was on the verge to burst into tears. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to soothe her. Eriol put his hand on Tomoyo's shoulder and said nothing. Sakura felt the tears in her own eyes as she watched the people in the room rush, trying to get Syaoran alright again.**

"**We're losing him!" the doctor shouted. At hearing those words, Sakura snapped. She pounded on the glass window, tears running down her face like rain. "Syaoran!! Please don't die!! SYAORAN!!" She screamed, feeling the hopelessness grip her heart.**

_**Ah, where am I? **_

**Syaoran found himself in a cold, dark place. He felt a sharp pain in his side and flinched. _It hurts, _he thought. He looked around and saw a light not too far from him. He started going towards it when a girl's desperate pleas reached his ears.**

_**Syaoran!! Please don't die!! SYAORAN!!**_

**He gasped and turned to where the voice came from.**

_**Sakura?**_

**He then remembered. He couldn't leave her; he wanted to be alive to marry her, for them to start their own family. He turned away from the light and started running towards her voice.**

**_Wait for me, Sakura!_**

"**Alright! He's back up!" the nurse cried as she saw the monitors. Sakura stopped her pounding at hearing her and smiled, despite her tears.**

"**Syaoran, hold on!" she cried. The doctor grinned at her and finished getting the bullet out. They cleaned his wound and patched him up. The doctor came, taking his gloves off.**

"**Is he OK, doctor!?" Sakura asked worriedly. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's fine now. You go to your friends and tell them they need sleep, alright?"**

**Sakura felt more tears run down her cheeks. She nodded and ran to her friends.**

"**Guys, go home and rest. I'll.......I'll stay here with him." She said to them. Everyone nodded and started to leave. "By the way, Sakura, the doctor said they put Syaoran back to his room so he's just resting. He's waiting for you." Eriol said to Sakura and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "Thank you, Eriol." She said softly. Eriol nodded and left with Tomoyo. Sakura slowly opened the door and saw him resting in his bed. His face was relaxed but she could still a bit of pain. _At the least he doesn't look like he's in agony anymore, _she thought as she sat on the chair. She reached out and stroked his dark hair and looked at his bandage, it was new and had very little blood on it. Sakura sighed relief and suddenly felt tired. She laid her head by him and held his hand, letting his presence help her feel calm.**

**_Come back to me, Syaoran........., _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.**

**Syaoran woke up and gave a small groan as he felt a sting at his side. _Ah, I remember. Midori tried to shoot Sakura but I took it instead. I remember Sakura being by my side in the ambulance....... and at the operation room.........where is she?, _he thought as his eyes gained focus. He felt something warm holding his hand and looked to his side. Sakura was asleep with her head on his bed, holding his hand. He smiled and lightly caressed her face. _She stayed the entire night with me, _he thought as he stroked her warm cheek. Sakura gave a light moan as she felt something caress her. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up. She gasped as she saw Syaoran, alive, smiling at her.**

"**Morning, beautiful." He said, smiling at her. Sakura felt the tears running down her face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears moistening his skin. 'Syaoran, I'm so sorry!" she cried. He smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, ignoring the small pain in his side. "It's OK, Sakura. It's OK........." he whispered into her ear. Sakura cried softly in his neck, the relief washing through her. "I thought you were gonna die........" she whispered. Syaoran chuckled and lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm here........" he said.**

**Sakura looked up into his eyes and smiled. Syaoran smiled back and kissed her. Sakura felt all of the pain being released as he kissed her. She was happy that he was alive and was with her. _Thank you.....thank you so much......._**

**Syaoran broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I love you too much to let you go, Sakura." He said. Sakura breathed in his peony scent and said. "If you've died, I would've killed Midori for it."**

**Syaoran laughed and patted her head. "My brave Sakura." **

"**My, how cute!" Meiling's voice said from behind them. They both turned around to find Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Sammi. "Guys!" Sakura smiled. "Good to see your smile back, Sakura." Tomoyo said with a smile of her own.**

"**How are you feeling, Syaoran-baby?" Meiling asked as she placed a hand on his forehead.**

"**Good, though my side hurts a little." Syaoran grinned as he pulled Sakura off her chair to sit on the bed next to him, making her squeak. "Poor Syaoran." Sammi tsk tsked. "I know, right?" he joked.**

"**You're obviously OK if you can still behave like a little child." Eriol laughed. "So, Sakura, what happened last night when you left?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked at his fiancé along with everyone else. **

"**I went to Hell Dragons Headquarters and scared the living shit out of Midori holding a knife to her throat." Sakura said. Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed. "You went there!?" he cried. Sakura looked at him and nodded. "I threatened her that if you die, I would kill both her and Ryu."**

"**Question!" Eriol said confused. "What's Ryu got to do with it?"**

**Sakura laughed. "I forgot to tell you. I had a vision a couple of nights ago and from that vision, I found out that Ryu got himself a new sex toy."**

**_That _got a reaction from everyone. "NANI!?" They all shouted, making Sakura cover her ears and cringe. "Geez, I just woke up, keep it down!" she whined.**

"**And did you tell her when you visited her?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded. "And I told her about Rei."**

**Eriol rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that slut who ended up getting herself pregnant with Ryu's child." He said sarcastically. **

"**Uh oh, Eriol's being sarcastic, take cover." Tomoyo joked. Syaoran light patted Sakura's head. "Go to the apartment and go eat your breakfast. I don't want you to starve to death for me." he chuckled. Sakura pouted at this. "B-But!" she was about to complain when Syaoran placed two fingers on her lips. "Now go, I'm OK now." He smiled at her. Sakura nodded slowly and got up. She looked at him one more time before she left the room.**

"**Dude, and I was about to tell you both the doctor's releasing you today." Eriol laughed. "Then I'll give my girl a surprise." Syaoran winked at him, making everyone laugh.**

"**That's the Syaoran we know and love." Tomoyo said with a grin.**

**---------Hell Dragons Headquarters------------**

**Midori felt a throb of pain in the side of her face and groaned. She slowly got up, her eyes focusing. She rubbed her cheek and felt more pain. _I remember! That bitch, Sakura came into my room and knocked me out!, _she thought as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed her robe and opened her door. She ran to Ryu's room, wanting some explanations.**

**She found Ryu up and was staring into the fireplace. He turned around and looked at her. A smile spread his lips. "Ah, Midori." He said pleasantly. She felt her blood boil. "You bastard!" she yelled at him, wanting to strangle him for what she was told about him.**

**Ryu looked at her, pretty confused. "What the fuck did I do!?" he said. Midori glared at him as she neared him. "You left a girl named Rei pregnant and you never even bothered to tell me......" she said in a dangerous voice. Ryu's eyes widened at hearing her and gasped. "How did you find out about Rei?"**

"**Ying Fa paid me a visit last night and told me that while holding a knife to my throat." She said. Ryu fueled at that. "How dare she!?" he roared.**

"**I deserved it." She said softly. "Huh!?" Ryu said.**

**Midori didn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "Yesterday, I shot Syaoran. Sakura came to me and said that if he dies, it'll be your blood and mine on the floor."**

**Ryu paled as he felt cold fear run down his spine. "And we both know what she's capable of." He said.**

"**She knows about us, Ryu!" Midori cried. That was news to him too. "What!?" he cried. Midori nodded slowly. "How does she know, Ryu?" she asked in a soft voice.**

"**Her gift........" Ryu remembered.**

"**Gift?" Midori voiced.**

**Ryu nodded as the memory came back to him. "When my father murdered her mother years ago, Sakura developed a power to sense things going on the future. She must've developed that power."**

"**So that's how she gained that legend of her being able to track any rapist in this town." She said. Ryu nodded. "It developed because of her trauma."**

"**Trauma?' Midori asked.**

**Ryu nodded. "She suffered a major trauma since her mother was killed right in front of her."**

**Midori didn't know that about the Angel Leader. "You father's a cruel man." She whispered. Ryu turned to her. "My father had every right to kill her!"**

**Midori gasped at his words. "That's horrible! What did her family do that gave your father the right to murder Sakura's mother right in front of her!?" she demanded. Ryu looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "The Kinomoto family had a richness my family wanted."**

**Midori felt like slapping him. "What a cruel thing to say! No one has the right to kill for money, no one!"**

"**Midori....." Ryu said, shocked. Midori just glared at him and turned away. "I'm going to my room." she said coldly before leaving the room.**

**--------That Evening---------**

"**Be safe at Tomoyo's, OK, Sammi?" Sakura spoke on the phone. "Alright, I will!" Sammi's cheerful voice responded from the other end. Sakura smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow, bye."**

**She hung up and sighed in relief. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her nightwear. She went into her bathroom to change.**

**Syaoran came in quietly, a devilish smile on his lips. The hospital let him go and he knew Sakura wasn't aware of it. He saw the open door of their room and walked to the door and stayed there. Sakura came out in a nightdress and was about to go the kitchen to put away dishes when she stopped dead in her tracks at seeing the man at her door. She gasped loudly and felt weak-keened. Syaoran smiled at her reaction and reached out to touch her face.**

"**Miss me?" he asked teasingly. Sakura smiled and lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Hai!" she said. Syaoran chuckled as he smoothed her back and stroked her hair. "Well I'm back." he said. Sakura looked into his eyes and nodded. "I love you, Syaoran." She said softly.**

**Syaoran leaned down and captured her lips. "I love you too, Sakura." He said between kisses. He used his free arm and closed the door from behind, locking it. Sakura's hands immediately went for the buttons of his shirt while Syaoran was already undoing the buttons on hers.**

"**We haven't done this in quite a while." Sakura smiled as he was unclipping her bra. Syaoran smiled on the skin of her neck and said. "Yep, but since Sammi is away, we should take the chance."**

**Sakura moaned as he lightly nipped at her neck, his hands caressing her bare breasts. He walked her backwards to the bed and tackled her, making her laugh. She lay beneath him, her long hair spread across the pillows, making her look like a goddess. He smiled and kissed her again. "I can't wait for this to end, I want you to marry me." he muttered against her mouth while pulling down her shorts along with her panties. Sakura pulled away and smiled back at him, her cheek lightly stroking his cheek.**

"**I _will _marry you." she said.**

**Syaoran smiled again and pulled his pants down with his boxers. "I want you now." He said and thrust inside her. Sakura arched her hips, the feelings she hasn't had in a while coming back to her. He moved in an entrancing rhythm while whispering kisses to her lips.**

"**I will always love you, my Emerald." He whispered. Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered back.**

"**I will too."**

**----------A Prison In America-----------**

**A young woman sat in her cell, gazing outside the barred window, her face cast in a sad expression. The baby in her rams squirmed and gave a small cry. She looked down at the baby and smiled. "You're supposed to be asleep, Ryutaro." She said as she traced the shape of his face with her finger. Ryutaro giggled, his deep blue eyes twinkling at her. Rei Arisugawa was in a hell of her own, her own son the only light of her life. She was sent to this prison in America right after her sentence. Lila Emika came to visit her once and confessed being her twin sister. Rei wanted to dismiss the stupid statement but couldn't ignore the fact that they _were _alike. Lila told her of their life, how their parents divorced when they were born. And all of that happened a month before Rei gave birth to her son, Ryutaro Namura. Since the people in the prison wanted to punish her, they never hired a nurse to help her through her birthing. Only her cellmate, a woman named Alessa, was kind enough to help her. Alessa used to work in a hospital, helping women give birth so she volunteered to help Rei. It was the most painful experience Rei ever had. But, after all of that pain, her son was born healthy. Now, Ryutaro was 4 months old and looked so much like his father, the same blond hair and same deep blue eyes. The only difference between them is that Ryu always gave her the coldest look while her baby's eyes showed warmth and love for her. Rei hugged her baby, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.**

"**Oh Ryutaro, you're all I have left." She whispered. **

"**Thinking about Ryutaro's father again?" Alessa's voice said from behind her. Rei turned her head around and saw Alessa sitting up in her bunk, staring at her.**

"**Yeah." Rei nodded.**

"**He threw you away, remember?" Alessa reminded her. Rei nodded again, her hands lightly stroking Ryutaro's hair. "I know, yet, he doesn't know about his son." she pointed out.**

"**True." Alessa said. "But, pretty soon your sentence will be over and going back to Japan."**

**Rei tightened her grip on her baby. "I will tell him. I will tell Ryu that he has a son and is responsible to raise him. I won't allow Ryutaro to be raised without a father."**

**Alessa arched an eyebrow at Rei. "Just like you and Ryu were raised without a mother?"**

**Alessa's words got Rei. She nodded, feelings the emptiness inside her growing. "Yes, I was raised by a single parent as Ryu was. I don't want the same to happen to Ryutaro, he deserves more."**

"**You're a very considerate mother, Rei. And you don't see that everyday." Alessa said, smiling at her.**

"**Thank you, Alessa, for helping me with Ryutaro." Rei said gratefully. Rei dismissed her thanks with a wave of her hand. "It's OK, I wanted to help. I love my job of helping women bringing their children into the world. But Rei........" she turned serious. "When you're released from jail in a couple of weeks and return to Japan, what are you gonna do?" she asked.**

**Rei looked at Ryutaro, he grinned her while trying to reach her face with his small hands. Rei kissed his head and said to Alessa. "I'm going to search for Ryu and tell him of his son he threw away."**

**Alessa smiled in approval. "My thoughts exactly."**

**----------The Next Day-----------**

**Syaoran up to find Sakura still asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her brow. He knew how worried she was about him, everyone told him how scared she was, how much she feared death at that moment. His cell phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it before it woke Sakura.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Syaoran." A disturbingly familiar voice said from the other end. Syaoran made a face and snarled into the phone. "What the fuck do you want, you bitch?"**

"**Come to the front of the apartment building and bring Sakura with you, I have to speak to you two." Midori said.**

"**Is this another of your fucking tricks?" he hissed.**

"**No." she hung up. **

"**Damn her!" Syaoran growled as he hung up too. "Syaoran.....?" Sakura's light voice stopped him from swearing more. He smiled down at her. "Morning, Ying Fa."**

**She frowned at him. "What did she want?" she asked. Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed the laughed. "I just can't hide anything from you anymore, eh?" he teased.**

**Still, Sakura held her stony expression. "Cut the crap and tell me." she said in soft threat. Syaoran's smile dropped and sighed. "She wants us outside the building; she says she wants to say something to us."**

**Sakura got off the bed and put her robe over her naked body. She walked over to her closet and brought out a wide box. She opened it and took out a shotgun, startling Syaoran with that weapon.**

"**Just in case." Sakura said as she loaded the shotgun.**

**---------Outside The Apartment Building------------**

**Sakura and Syaoran stood outside the apartment building, Sakura holding the shotgun in her hands. "No need for guns, Angel Leader, I didn't come here to fight." Midori said as she walked towards them, dressed in a white coat, wearing a hat, and shades.**

"**Why the fuck should we believe you!? You fucking shot Syaoran and he could've died because of you!" Sakura said as she held the shotgun tight in her grasp. Midori flinched at her tone and cleared her throat. "Anyways, I came to ask about that girl you told me about, the one who's got Ryu's child."**

**Sakura looked at her funny but still held the shotgun tight. "You mean Rei Arisugawa?" she asked.**

"**Yes." Midori nodded. "Tell me about her."**

**Syaoran looked at her pretty confused but spoke. "Rei was my ex-girlfriend before Sakura. After she found out about her going out with me, she joined Hell Dragons and got laid with Ryu. When she was arrested, she was tested and ended being pregnant. We didn't find out till she was sentenced. We recently heard about her from her twin sister, Lila, she gave birth to a son and named him Ryutaro."**

**Midori's light green eyes darkened in anger. "So, he left a girl pregnant.......and did he found out?"**

**Sakura nodded. "Yeah and he's supposed to pay for child support, but he didn't. He threw her away and his child within her." she said.**

**Midori gasped quietly. "That's horrible."**

**Syaoran felt anger getting to him already. "He even tried to rape Sakura once."**

"**What!?" Midori cried.**

**Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, all he wanted was Sakura's virginity and possess her. He wanted her because he knew he couldn't have her, he was below her. His father started Hell Dragons in order to kill Sakura and her brother for the family fortune they had in their hands. Ryu agreed to be part of the scheme to get Sakura in his bed. You see Midori; you fell in love with the _wrong _person."**

**Midori clenched her hands into tight fists, her pain and anger searing within her. Sakura a little sorry for her and said. "I know about your pain about your parents' deaths and I know the pain of losing those dearest to you. I lost my dad when I was 4 and my mother was raped and murdered before me very eyes when I was 10. That's why we the Angels of the Light will help you and your brother get back at Shiro Kurisami."**

**Midori stared at her curiously. "But if you help us, he'll want you dead." She pointed out.**

**Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, I'm aware of that and he's already hunting for my blood but he knows he can't beat me, I got my Angels behind me all the way."**

"**I wish I had that many people behind me......my brother is the only one I can count on. I thought I could count on Ryu too, but I was mistaken." She said sadly.**

**Sakura grinned. "I know a way to get back at Ryu." Midori and Syaoran stared at her.**

"**How, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.**

"**It's time we bring back and old friend." Sakura grinned evilly.**

**A/N**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Mistress Ness is back in business! NOW, PREPARE FOR THE LEMON OF..........WATASHI NO MI SAKURA!!!**

**Oyasumi Nasai!**

_**Mistress Ness **_


End file.
